Changes Happen When You Least Expect It
by Arianna Marilyn
Summary: Mikan Sakura is the daughter of the Sakura Corp and the lil sis of the Sakura brothers. what pst does she hold and can two boys make a change in her life. Complication: Mikan has a Split Personality!
1. An Unexpected Encounter

Great...another boring, same old day...

When I took a deep breath at the rooftop, I felt so calm with myself.

When I was walking my way up to the rooftop, all the boys and girls were gawking at me. That's probably because I was beautiful – not to brag but it's true.

The rooftop was nice. You could say that this is my favorite spot. At here, I don't have to pretend being who I'm not, which could be very tiring...

I looked around to see if anybody beside me was on the rooftop. When I was sure there was nobody beside me, I took a deep breath and sing.

(The climb by Miley Cyrus)

I can almost see it  
That dream I'm dreaming but  
There's a voice inside my head saying,  
You'll never reach it,  
Every step I'm taking,  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking but I  
Got to keep trying  
Got to keep my head held high

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing,  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm going to remember most yeah  
Just got to keep going  
And I,  
I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on, cause

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb (yeah)

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb (yeah ea)

Keep on moving  
Keep climbing  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about  
It's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith  
Keep your faith

I took a deep breath again. It feels nice to sing without anybody listening. Or so I thought.

A thought ran through in my mind with Yuuki.

_Mikan let me handle him. You just go and rest for a while. I'll handle it from here. Don't worry. I won't kill. _She added when she sense I was nervous.

Fine, but try not to hurt him so much...I hate to be chased by psycho girls.

_Don't__ worry...I wont_

All right then...

Then, I knew no more

(Natsume POV)

The girl just stays frozen for a while. She then turned slowly, facing me. I looked at her eyes. It was weird.

Didn't the girl had chocolate eyes and not green? Was my eyes playing games with me or did that girl hair had just turned jet black.

Shock and confused as I was, I try to not show it on my face.

Suddenly, the weird girl tried kicking me in the face but I skillfully dodged it. I blocked the kick with my right hand.

It was so fun seeing the girl shocked.

Then, I didn't know why but her face was from shocked to pissed

Huh. Must be PMS

I saw something that I shouldn't have. "Nice panties by the way. For a five year old." I added.

Polka dot's face was so funny. First, it was blur then it turned deep red. Seriously, if I weren't worry about my ego, I would have laugh right on that spot.

With no surprises, she screamed. "YOU SAW MY UNDERWEAR! YOU PREVERT! HYUUGA!"

Then, she took a deep breath again. There it is again. PMS. She is seriously having a mad rush of PMS.

I'm debating whether to give her the phone number of a famous psychiatrist that I know of.

That debate was turned off when she finally spoke – last time, she was screaming, "What do you want Hyuuga? This place is _my_ spot and _my_ spot _only._"

I wanted to see her angry face again so I mocked her by looking around. "Oh look, you're name is nowhere to be found here. So, that plainly means that you don't own this place."

Instead of an angry face, all I got was a sigh. I wonder why...

"Just get to the point Hyuuga. I'm not in my best mood right now. Besides, class is starting." she looked bored so I thought I'll lighten it up a bit.

"Nothing. I thought I heard a bear chocking when I passed through here. I wanted to see who the bear was."

She still didn't look ticked. This is one hard girl. "And may I ask, who may that be?"

I decided to play along for now. "A girl with a brown hair and chocolate by the name of Mikan Sakura. That is the bear that I wished to take under my wings."

She snorted. That ticked me off. "Yeah…and the next thing you'll know is I have the same producer as you and you and me singing duet someday. Yeah right. Hilarious."

This is why I sometime fell like killing woman. It took me hell a lot of courage just to say 'I wished to take under my wings'. Ugh! "Look woman, I am giving you the offer of a life time. Take it or leave it."

It wasn't really a question but I still have to ask. OMG…am I being too soft right now. Wait…maybe…just maybe…WHAT! WHAT IN THE WORLD AM I THINKING RIGHT NOW!

_Agh! Don't you ever not shout in your mind. Wait. I take that back. You never do. Wow. This is your first time. I'm proud of you…(tears are falling down)_

Who in the universe is this?

_Have you turn moron over the past years? I'm your conscious, door-_

My what?! Conscious?!

_Just to give you heads up, the girl is about to leave. She's at the door behind you now._

I finally realize that during the time I was talking to my _conscious,_ she was already leaving me.

I didn't want to miss my golden chance, so I swing my body 180 degrees and clutched her shoulder before she could escape. She turned her body and was suddenly looking at me in the eye.

It looked almost…bored and a bit annoyed.

The anger inside of me started to boil again. "What do you think your doing? We haven't finish talking, yet"

She didn't look intimidated. Strong, nice. Wait, why am I thinking about that kind of thing again???UGH!

"You said take it or leave it. So I'm choosing to leave it. Now, if you don't let me go, I'm going to give you a nice kick at your already ugly face. So back off" she slapped my hand away, turned and leaves me alone on the rooftop.

This calls for Plan B. I took out my Blackberry and dialed a number. After one ring, it was picked up. Good. "Hey, Ruka, I have something new for our dear friend to do."

_Fire away then. I'll try to do it if I could. Just not anything illegal, 'kay? _his voice had a joking tone to it."

"Why in the world would I do that?" I sarcastically ask.

"Uhh…cause you're always evil?" it wasn't s statement.

"Whatever dude. Just tell Yoshi to commit Plan K." I was bored hearing Ruka in his slow brain mode.

_Sure…I guess _he sounded like he doubted something or me. _So, who's the unlucky target?_

"A little bear by the name of Mikan Sakura" she is so not going to like this.

_What?! Have you been taking drugs, Natsume?! Do you know that Mikan Sakura is the daughter of the owner of the Sakura Corp _and _the little sister of, I'm sure you know this, _THE _SAKURA BROTHERS!!! Do you know that we could practically be killed by them if they ever find out that we commit Plan K to their _ONE AND ONLY DAUGHTER!!!!!!

I had been keeping a safe distance from the phone since her first spoke because I knew this would be his reaction.

After I was sure that he wasn't going to scream again, I put the phone back to my ear. "Chill, Ruka. Look, I know her info even if you didn't tell me, 'kay? I got the perfect plan to do it without being killed by the Sakura family."

He didn't reply for a while. It took him a quite a while. Sigh. This is what annoying about Ruka. He's too…chicken.

_Fine. But if anything happens, swear to me that you will take the blame because technically, I'm not in this thing in any level._

That eased my worries a bit. "Okay. Now, here's plan…."

And little did I know that I was actually being watched and was about to regret the decision I was about to make.


	2. A Song Of Memoirs

here's the 2nd chp! hope you enjoy, ladies and gentleman!

* * *

(Mikan sakura POV)

the walk to my class was a bit disturbing. Even though I wasn't in Yuuki's form, I could still sense a person following me.

it didn't take me long enough to know that person was actually Natsume Hyuuga.

I bared with it until I arrive in front of my class. He even followed me until I was inside my class. I took my seat and take out my laptop. He was still watching me while I was writing a lyric that just popped inside my head.

Because I couldn't take it anymore, the bomb in my head explode. "Do you mind going back to your class. You are _really _getting on my nerves!" I slammed my laptop and turned my head my east to look at him.

He didn't look bothered by it. He was looking…smug a bit. "Hey polka, have you forgotten that I study in this class? You're not the only student in this class, you know?"

He actually caught me dumbfounded. Wait a second, I thought to my self. Wasn't there was a boy by the name of Hyuuga in my class and sat at the far edge of the room?

My eyes were wide with disbelieve. "Wait, you mean to tell me that you're the Hyuuga in my class?"

His face was clearly mocking me. "Duh. You are such a doorknob. I can't believe that you could actually not know that? What a pity…yes. I am the Hyuuga and only Hyuuga on this class and school."

Darn. Well, that ought to teach me a lesson. Always pay attention to who is in your class. "Well, just stay away from me Hyuuga. Stay at least 30 meter away from me." I let my eyes stared back at my laptop and start tapping on the keys.

I knew he was still glaring at me judging by what Yuuki told me. she said she sense that somebody was glaring at me. well, even if she didn't tell me, the death aura was hard to ignored.

I didn't look back at him though. I just focused on whatever it was that Jinno was talking about. Thank god I did.

"Sakura, how do you solve this question using Pythogoras Theorem?" he indicated to the triangle he drew on the black board.

Sigh. I went to the board and write down the answer. It was walk in the park for me( is that right?)

When I was sure I had the answer correct, I went back to my seat. I smirked a bit –a habit I pick from Yuuki—when he seemed unwillingly tick my answer correct. Hah! Take that, jin-jin.

The glaring got worse because now there's two people glaring at me until the math period was over. After a long thirty minutes listening to Jin-jin blabbering, I pack all of my stuff, sling my bag to my shoulder and got out of class.

When I arrived at the gate, Yuuki immediately alert me about an evil presence. I didn't have time to changer to Yuuki because when I was half done doing it, a sharp pain got onto my neck. Slowly, I sunk into the darkness I have lived with.

(* * *)

_Mama, papa, don't leave me…Tsubasa-onichan. Youichi-onichan. Help me…_

"Ah!" I screamed as I snapped from the dream. All I could see was white.

My mind always works slow when I just woke up. I looked to my left and nothing. I looked to my right and I saw a boy with a little bird on his head. What the hell was my first impression.

"Don't worry. I'm not a bad person. Don't worry. You're safe here with me" the boy assured me.

I didn't notice he said that at first because I was suddenly focus on his hand. He was holding me hand!

I quickly jerked away from him. He looked stuttered. "Don't you dare touch me." I warn him while trying to act tough like Yuuki always were.

"I'm sorry. Its just…that, you looked like you needed it, so, I…just…" he seemed lost for words.

"no, its okay. Just don't do that again." I said while trying to get my back up. He tried to help but I ignored it.

Then, my vision was very clear. I looked around the room I'm in. there was nothing special in it. Just a huge painting on the wall of a sakura tree, and a long black couch near the king-sized bed I was in.

I looked around me again. There was two doors at each end of the room. All in all, the room was almost as big as mine. Only, I have more things in it.

"Where am I?" was the first thing I asked bird boy

"The name's Ruka. Ruka Nogi. You're inside mine and Natsume's apartment. This is his room. Don't worry, he's not here right now." He added when he saw me in distress. I sighed in relief.

I began looking around again but not for the same reason as before.

"Oh, here's your bag." He handed me my bag. He's nice and such a gentleman unlike somebody…

I took a looked at my watch. It was three in the evening. Time for my meds. I searched for my meds inside my bag. Nothing. I searched again. Nothing.

That's weird. I always have my meds with me. I searched inside my school uniform's pocket and finally found it.

"Ruka, can you please get me a glass of water?" I ask while taking out two pills from the bottle.

He didn't say anything. He just went to the door on the west and unlocked it. From what I can see, it was a bathroom. Similar to mine. He opens the tap and filled the glass beside it with water.

He locked the door and came back to me. I took it graciously. Here goes nothing, I thought to my self.

I throw the pills into my mouth and swallowed it quickly with water. I handed back the empty glass to Ruka and put the meds back into my pocket. "Thanks, Ruka"

He shook his head. "No problem." He put the glass down at the small table beside me.

Oh well, I have nothing to do anymore so I might as well leave, I decide. I got out of the bed cover that covered me and slid my bag to my shoulder.

I was about to walk to the other door but was stopped by Ruka.

"Where are you going?"

isn't it obvious? "Home, of course."

He looked worried now. "I'm sorry but you can't go. Natsume told me to feed you a bit and he told you to wait here for him until he comes back in another hour."

He looked very worried and since he treated me so well, I couldn't bear to decline so I just nodded. He sighed in relief. His face was cute when he did that. I chuckled a bit under my breath but the bird boy got a good ear.

"What's so funny?" he looked puzzled now.

"Nothing much." I lied as I put back my bag at the small table. I didn't want to hurt his feeling.

He seemed to accept it. Ruka stood up from the chair he was sitting on and opened the door for me. Very kind of him. Unlike that jerk Hyuuga…

He showed me the way to the kitchen. It was small yet nice. I sat on one of the chairs while my eyes were still inspecting the surrounding.

Ruka poured something into two bowls and put it in front of me and in front of him as he took a chair in front of me.

I began digging into the chicken porridge. It was absolute delicious. Warm. "Did you just cook this, Ruka?"

He seemed surprised by that question. He swallowed his portion before answering me. "Yeah. I made it just before you wake up. Why, does it taste bad?"

I shook my head fast now. "No. actually, it's really delicious. Really. It is!" I added when I saw him disbelieving it.

After that, neither of us said anything. We ate in silence. It wasn't like during those very rare time when I ate with my parent. This is more like it was natural yet comforting. When I eat with my parent, it was more like tense.

In just twenty minutes, I finished with the porridge. Ruka was done with his as well.

"Do you want more? I made more." He asked me as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"No, its okay. I'm full already." I stood up and was about to pick up both of our bowls but he stopped me again.

"No, its okay. Let me do it." He took mine and his bowls to the sink near the fridge.

"Are you sure? I mean, you already cook and-" he didn't even let me finish.

"Don't worry. You just go and rest in my room. It's the room beside Nastume's." he didn't look at me when he said that. He just began washing the dishes.

I didn't say anything more. I just made my way to his room when suddenly, I stumbled into a room that's door is slightly open.

Curiosity over powered me. I opened the door wider and saw a grand piano. My feet just took me to it unconsciously.

It's been a while since I last touched a grand piano. I brushed my finger along the keys. Good, it's still in a nice shape.

I took a seat and began letting my fingers run through the keys. I just began playing a random song that popped into my head.

It was the song that I abandon a long time ago but now –I have no idea how—I could play the song without shedding any tears as soon as I played it.

But, no matter how good I am, I would still cry about it at one point. Tears start swelling on my eyes and I knew that the waterworks were going to explode not long after this.

It finally did after a few minutes. My hands stop playing and went to my eyes, covering my face.

There it is. That feeling. The feeling of wanting to cry all out and forget about the rest of the world just for a while.

As I cry, memories of the people I love started flowing through my mind. My father who used to think to love me with all his heart, my brothers who would always be by my side when my parents aren't around, my friends that I used to have and most of all, my late mother…

A small part of me was wondering who was the boy who began hugging me as I cry but I didn't care. All I want to do right now is just cry like the day I was first born into this world.

* * *

A: so, was dramatic or what???

(quiet...)

A: wait, where are you guys? Guys(Echo) oh well, T_T. i..dont..own..GA..in..anyway......


	3. The Shocking Secret

hey there guys! and now, i present (drum roles)....CHAPTER 3!!!!!^_^

* * *

I didn't know how much time pass. It didn't matter to the both of us. I was just crying onto that person. I truly didn't care if I ruin that person shirt. He or she didn't either because she or he just keep on holding me in its arm.

Until I was finally sure the waterworks was enough –for now—I step back to look at the person's face while wiping the tears with the back of my palm. "Thank you for lending me your shoulder, Ru-" I stopped because the person I thought was Ruka was actually NATSUME HYUUGA!

I quickly jerked away from him and turned my back on him. My face felt hot and I knew I was blushing like mad.

"I let you ruin my Armani suit with your snot and that's what I get? Sad, sad." He sounded so arrogant.

If I wasn't blushing like mad, I would have face him, change to Yuuki and let her give him a nice kick in the gut. But I know I have to mind my health.

all of a sudden, a feeling passed through me. oh no…oh, god no. Yuuki just woke up. "Oh, my god" I whispered. This can't be happening. Why did she have to wake up now?

_Mikan, why did you cry? Did somebody hurt you? _Her voice turned from curiosity to worrying now.

It nothing, Yuuki. Just, don't come out right now, okay? Please. Please do it for me, I begged in my head.

_Mikan, I'm sensing two people at the back of you. I can tell you for a certain one of them are that Hyuuga boy. I don't know the other one._

I'll explain it to you- I was cut off by her

_Mikan, I sense a third person at the back of you now. Mikan! Explain…_she said in a death tone.

I was about to answer her but as usual, Yuuki is just too impatient. She began taking matters into her own hands by taking over my body.

I didn't have enough mental energy right now to stop her so, she just took over with suprisingly great ease

i just want to pray for one thing at that moment. Oh, god, please don't let Ruka hate me.

(Yuuki's POV)

Since Mikan is too nice and fragile, its time to do it my way. My style.

I slowly turned to face the three people that was certainly watching me.

Huh. Two new faces. Great… just great… "So, mind telling me who in the world are you?"

_Yuuki, don't talk rudely to them. Especially, Ruka! You got that?_Mikan must have noticed my rudeness. Darn it.

Fine…I'll try not to, I 'promised' her.

"Before we tell you who _we_ are, mind telling us who _you_ are?" well, well, well. It looks like I wasn't the only one being rude right now.

Well, since I already know who _he_ is, I might as well tell them who I am. Might scare them away from Mikan. Yeah, that's it, I thought as I began planning. "Well, its really easy, actually. My name is Yuuki. Please don't put the word Sakura behind me. It irritates me. Easy said, I'm what you called Mikan's other personality. Other half, or whatever it is. It wont make any difference. not anymore, it wont"

The man beside Hyuuga was probably in his twenties. Blond hair, nice pheromone. Could have been my type. If I have, anyway.

"So, where's polka dots right now?" Hyuuga ask. Rudely, again.

"Watching us from my mind window. Just like I do when she has this body. But, that not the point here. I have a lot of question for you. First of all, where in the world am I? I'm not in Paris am I?" I tried sounding not too mad but it was quite hard.

"why would we take you to Paris?"

"how should i know why you people do it? i'm not the one kidnapping here" i said it with a full fake innocent.

"Look, woman, we're in mine and Ruka's apartment. We brought-" he was cut off by bird boy.

"Not we. Its only _you _who did it." His eyes was on the floor.

Hyuuga looked annoyed. "Fine. _I _"brought" polka. Of course, with the help from a friend of mine. And don't worry, it's not Ruka" he added when he saw Ruka gave him a death glare.

_yuuki, calm down now...i know what you're going to do. and i wont let it happen. you hear me?_

oh, i hear you alright

_good, now, stop giving them the death glare. you know what happen to the last people that you gave your death glare._

no...i dont remember

_fine, i'll say of for you. he admitted to the psycho's home. all because of one glare._ Mikan said with a clear deep sarcasm in her voice.

okay, okay, i got the message. got it.

i hate it when she uses the reverse psychology on me. If it wasn't for Mikan, I would have grab his collar and gave him a nice punch on his face.

_Yuuki, please don't get into fights. Beside, we already have one in another one hour so, chill and save your energy for then, 'kay?_

"Fine. But only this once." I unconsciously said out loud.

"Who you're talking to, polka? Have you gone mad?" one of his eyebrows stuck up and his hand on his waist.

Mad, maybe. With rage, perhaps, I guess. I just shrugged it off, though. "I was talking to Mikan, brat. Now, why did you kidnap me? you should fully aware of my background, I'm sure?" I said nicely. It left a bad taste in my mouth, saying things niecly. It so…doesn't suit me. Completely.

Blondie was the one who answered me. "How about we talk about this somewhere more comfortable?" nobody seemed to have heard him. That must have hurt him a bit.

"I have an offer to "discuss" with you. A nice deal, actually" Hyuuga said.

I could feel Mikan getting interested now. "Okay, I'm listening. So, what do you have to offer me? surely not some kind of ransom deal or anything, right?" I only agreed to "listen" just because of Mikan. Nothing more and nothing less.

"No. I'm offering you a year contract with the H&R company. A year contract of being our singer." He said with the look of determination.

"Why should we do it?" I wanted to test him more.

"What, don't you want it? All the girls are crazy for a contract with our company." He looked strangely puzzled now. Funny…

sigh."I think what I said was why should me and Mikan do it? Give a reason why should we?"

his expression looked hilarious. He looked angry and a bit ashamed. Good for him. "Well, if you take this contract, I can guarantee you fame, money and an apartment and of course, full in charge of all of your song, by that, I mean you get to choose what song you want to use in your album or you can use our songs. Up to you."

Both of us thought about it for a while. _well, I guess we can use it to kill time. Plus, he said we can have our own apartment so I guess we don't have to stay at that hell-like house anymore. Tsubasa and Youichi are going to be happy. He always wanted us to get out of the house since mom died and dad remarried…_

I could sense the sadness in it. I made up my mind. For the sake of Mikan. "Alright but I am laying the rules here. One, I get to choose the apartment and I get to change school. Second, I want my existence to be a secret. Third, my parents cannot be involved in this in any way or have any hold ships towards any of the success that I will make. My money, fame and whatever. Got it?"

Blondie typed all that I said to his PDA. Hyuuga and Ruka thought about it for a while. They both gave a glance to each other and Hyuuga nodded.

"Now, its our rule. Ruka is yours and mine's producer while Narumi is both of our's agent. Deal?" he held out his hand for me to shake.

I went to him and shake it. His hand felt warm…Wait! What am I thinking!!!!

_Well, since everything is done now, mind giving the body back to me? please?_mikan requested.

sure, sure.I think I'll go back to sleep back a bit. Remember the fight we have in another about forty minutes, I reminded her.

_fine. sigh. Now, lets do it._

I took a last look at them and closed my eyes. In an instance, the body was Mikan's again…

(Mikan's POV)

ahh… the feeling of having my body back sure is nice. However, I can't say the same to the three that was staring at me like I was some kind of alien. Well, apart from Hyuuga.

"Oh, you guys must be shocked." The blond guy and Ruka nodded while their face was still looking dumbfounded. It was funny.

"Don't worry. Its just that, Yuuki has a black hair and green eyes. I have a chocolate hair and eyes so, its bound to change when we switched." I tried explaining it in the simplest form. I guess it didn't work judging by their faces.

The blond guy was the first one to recover. He faked a cough. "Well, now that that's done, I'll go and prepare the contract. Later." And with that, he went away…

I looked at Ruka for answer. He seems to get it. "His name in Narumi L. Anjo. He's the agent for Nastume and you from now on. Don't worry. He may be a bit weird but he's actually nice and can be wise when time calls for it."

Natsume looked skeptical. "Weird? He's downright psycho." He looked at Ruka like he was foreign language.

"Natsume, you have to admit that's he's one heck of an agent. Besides, he was the one who made you took the job that if you didn't take, you wouldn't be in an apartment like this."

For that, Natsume had no words. I was glad that finally his ego is downsized by Ruka. Ha. Serves him right for always being so arrogant and thinks he know it all!

After a few minutes, the piano room was officially filled with quite an intense silence. I didn't know what to do. I guess I could just wait for time to pass but that would be a waste of time.

I know! I could go and buy Fruits Basket's cd. I haven't bought it yet. And there's a new manga coming out today! Maybe if I'm fast, I could be at the meeting place just in time for the fight. If I'm late, I'm sure Hotaru and Anna could take care of them. I'm sure they could.

"Well, I think I'll go now. Just give me a second to go and get my stuff in your room" I gave a half-hearted wave to Ruka and began making my way to the door. The weird thing was, Natsume didn't even try to stop me. Very weird.

I opened the door to his room and just went inside without a second thought. I grab all of my things. I slid my bag to my shoulder and closed the door behind me before I got out of the room.

I turned around to start walking to the door Ruka showed me when we were walking to the kitchen –he said it was the only house exit— when suddenly "AHH!" I screamed when Narumi suddenly showed up in front of me.

I dramatically rubbed my chest. "Are you trying to shock me to death?" I said while breathing deeply in and out.

"Of course not. I just wanted to know when I can meet your parents?" that question caught me off guard. My breathing stopped immediately.

"What do you want to meet them for?" I really didn't want to see, even look at my father's face if I could. Let alone let people meet him. He is not worth it. Especially, after what he had done.

"I just need his signature to let loose his authority of you to me. That way, he cant have any of your fame." He said it so nicely and over protectively. He was what my father used to be. Kind and loving. Not anymore, I guess.

I recovered from the shock of the question just in time. "Sure. He doesn't have any work tomorrow. I check his schedule for tomorrow. So, you can just come at about ten."

He smiled." Well, that's good. So, when are you going to choose your apartment?"

I shrugged. "Don't know but maybe in another week. Who knows?" I check my watch and it was 25 minutes to fight. Darn it! Now I can't buy that cd and the manga. Oh well. Maybe tonight.

"Narumi, I have to go now. I'll see you later." We bowed to each other and I left him to think whatever he was going to think. And thus, twilight shows up when I got out of the apartment. Another ending…

(Natsume POV)

I let polka walk away just like that because I was thinking deeply about how can that girl cried so much.

As soon as I got into the house just now, I immediately heard a cry. Why did I went and hugged her?

As I look down on the floor while thinking, I saw a bottle. I went to it and picked it up. I was shocked when I saw the bottle. It was a meds bottle. I circled the bottle to check who's the owner and what's it for. My eyes were wide open as I read the details.

It wrote Mikan Sakura. That wasn't the only thing that shocked me.

"It can't be…cant…be" I breathed out. My head was full with thoughts about the meds right now.

"What's the matter Natsume?" Ruka asked from behind my shoulder. He must have seen the meds too because after that, he suddenly stopped his breath.

"Oh my god. Natsume. She has what your mother used to have. Oh my god. Oh god, no." Ruka sounded shocked either. He's still mumbling about it. Well, join the club.

Right now, Mikan Sakura, a singer that's under my team's care from now on, has the same thing my mother used to have. And she's dead now.

I could never forget what killed my mother. No matter what.

She has it.

Chronic myelogenous leukemia (CML). "Natsume, what are we going to do? Should we give the meds back to her? I mean, that's the right thing to do. She might have to use it now. Yeah that's it. Let's go." He puts his hands on my shoulder. I shrugged it off. I slowly shook my head while still staring at the meds.

"No, let her come to us. Besides, I want some answers. And I want it fast…"my voice trailed off. The anger was building inside of me now.

* * *

so, how was it? are the curiousity is your heart burning like crazy. well, i'm almost finished with chp 4. just need some extra touching. keep the comments waiting. REVIEW! PLS!!!!!


	4. Bye Almost Peaceful Hello Absolute Hell

(mikan POV)

I took another look at my watch while walking to Central Park. "There was another 10 minutes before the fight and the park is just around the corner" I murmured.

My Ipod was attached to my ear as I walk. I was singing with the song softly. When I arrived at the park, Yuuki immedietly woke up.

_Mikan, it time. Let's switched before they see you,_ she suggested.

_Sure. Well, no point to del-_I was cut off by a psycho path. Luna.

"Who are you, kid?" she acted like she was all good but she's not. I wanted to say that but I was scared that I might reveal myself. Meanwhile, Yuuki was going bazooka.

_Mikan, let's change now. It might confuse her enough for her to stop moving for a while. like they do in the movies!_

We can't. what if she noticed that you're actually me, I argued. Its bad enough that 3 boys I didn't really know knows your existence in a _day, _I strike her with a logic she couldn't fought back with.

She was quiet for a moment and I knew what she was going to do. No, no, don't you dare, Yuuki…i threathened her. She needed it.

But just like her, she didn't care about it. Oh great. Fabulous. This is going to be a long day.

(Yuuki POV)

ahh..the sensation when me and Mikan switched. It felt magnificent…

I liked it when we switched because at that moment, it really felt like our fates were intertwined. I liked that feeling of being one with Mikan.

The psychopath's face was enjoyable. I crack my knuckles. Just to scare her. She flinched when she saw me starting to crack my knuckles. I was going to intimidate her more but Hotaru –with a thick science stuff book on her hand, which she is reading— and Anna shows up from behind Koizumi.

"Hey, what are you people waiting for? We're getting really bored here, so hurry up." Anna said. Hotaru just nodded her head.

I gave a glance at Koizumi before following behind Hotaru and Anna. With me knowing, she gave me a turning kick. "I turned my back for a second and you're already trying to get me. be a little bit patient. Then, I'll send you to hell." I said after blocking her.

I didn't fight back. I'm anything but unfair. That's my policy. A policy or a habit I picked up from Tsubasa. Of course, he and Youichi knew my existense. They even liked me. heck, they love me.

I ignored Koizumi's screeching teeth and walk toward the center of the park. Koizumi didn't try to attack me back. Wise of her.

The wind is blowing like crazy today. My hair was –in style and cool—waved like a samurai. I enjoyed it very much. Hehe. yeah. i'm kinda a self loving person. so what? its fun anyway, being self centered.

"I knew you're a freak from the start, Mad Black Blooming Rose Princess. The name suits you. The Mad Black part. Although, I don't think you suit the tittle as the Blooming Rose Princess. I'm going to take that tittle tonight. Prepare." She smirked.

I smirked back. "I don't think you suit it either since you're a spoil brat who depend on your daddy dearest money and a psychopath. I suggest you go and have a therapy you deserves. Even so,I think I suit the tittle better. At least, I don't use a million a month trying to look beautiful, unlike some people here..." that ought to be enough for her tonight.

Her eyes twitched a bit but she struggeled very hard to keep her compose. Behind her was another about 30 people and I only have Hotaru and Anna with me but it's enough.

"Well then, since you're done talking pointless pipe dreams of yours, lets get the party started, shall we?" Anna began cracking her knuckles as well. Hotaru finally looked up from her _freaking _thick book and closed it. She put it near a bush.

The wind that came after that was the signal for the battle to commence. That's how we do it. Me, Hotaru and Anna, that is.

The funny thing was, Mikan was quite the whole time. She's probably asleep right now. Well, at least she's resting. That's what matters.

The Koizumi group attack us all at once. It was fun. I finally get to let go of all my anger for today. It seems it was the same case for Anna, judging by the way she striked all the crazy girls.

Hotaru, as usual, look elegant as she uses her 4 meters ribbon –that u usually find in gymnastic moves –to attack all her opponent. The ribbon may look useless in a combat but I learned from my master that anything could be a weapon. Her alias is the Gently Blue Blooming Rose Princess.

Anna was energeticly angry tonight. It shows. _Really _shows. Everytime a person was knock down by her, she just grab their collar and striked them back until they were practically half dead. Plus, she was using a _metal_ that was polished _every_ day. It's a good thing that she didn't use her kunai-like knife or not, it would be a worth headlines news. she was named by most people who hated yet still admire her, Hard Red Blooming Rose Princess.

After what it seems a very short time –but was actually 45 minutes because Hotaru were a bit, fooling around—the fight with her subordinates was over.

Koizumi was down on her feet while looking up at me. she looked scared now. I think it was because a) she's out numbered and b) all three of us were ready to give her a powerful last blow to her from each of us.

Anna was first. There was a bit of blood of the edge of her lips. Her hands were coloured with their bloods. She grabbed Koizumi's collar and punched her in the cheeks. Koizumi fell down again. "That's what you get for trying to hurt Black just now."

Next was Hotaru's turn. She didn't use the ribbon. She didn't even attack. She just whispered something inside Koizumi's ear. I didn't know what she told her but it certainly made her absolutely terrified. She went to the bush to get her book and came back moments later.

And at last, it was my turn. "Get up. Right now. I don't want to fight with a person who's down on her knees." I ordered her.

She slowly rose up to her feet. She began doing a guarding block. I took a step back and kicked it. Hard. She barely managed to block it –that was because I still have some humanity in me—but eventually stumbled and fell down.

I gave her a cold glare. "Don't ever mess with us. We weren't called each a Blooming Rose Princess for nothing." And with that, I left her there to faint which I knew was going to happen not long after this.

"Yuuki, where were you after school today? You said you were gonna meet us at the CD shop?" Anna asked.

Oh no! with what everything that happen today, I totally forgot about it. "Sorry, brat, I had something to do just now and I was too busy with it that I forgot to tell y'all" I said ever so cooly.

Hotaru looked like she didn't buy it but shrugged it off.

"Hey, I'm only a year younger from you, stop calling me a brat!" her temper was undeniably was half the temper meter now.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright. So, just chill. Forgive, forget?" I cleched my fist and showed it to her.

She pretended to thought about it and finally, after a few seconds, punched it. A thought pop into my mind. "Hey, why don't we go to the shopping mall now? Mikan said she wanted to buy a new manga and the complete edition CD of Fruits Basket. I'm going to buy it for her. We could eat some McD there??? "

Anna was dumbfounded. Her brains works slowly most of the time. "Wait, arent mikan suppose to changer back and have _her _body back? I mean, that is her body."

Well,she has a point there. This _is_ her body.

"No. she's still asleep right now. That's a good thing I guess. Her health is getting worse now." I admitted. It was hard knowing that Mikan is getting worse and I know there's nothing I can do about it.

That made Hotaru slam her book closed. She looked directly into my eyes like trying to figure what my secret's are. "Why is she isn't doing the surgery?" her voice had a tone of know-it-all.

I sighed loudly. "Hotaru, you know as well as I do that she doesn't want to get help by her father. You know that." I sighed again. Mikan is so stubborn sometimes. And this time, it is for a stupid reason.

"Arent Tsubasa and Youichi suppose to advise her about this? I mean, you can tell by their action that they love Mikan and you to death." Anna butted in.

Again. This is the question that I have ask and answer to Mikan 146 times and still counting. "Anna, they tried. They tried talking her into sense but she's just too _stubborn._ You've known her for a long time. You know she wont accept any help from that bastard." I gritted my teeth.

This is what I hate the most most of the time. Mikan and her father are just too stubborn. Neither of them wants to give up. Its ridiculous. Totally stupid. I mean, even I hate that jerk and never want him to see Mikan but in this matter, I just wished that both of them would just set away their ego and differences for a while and start the bloody transplant already.

"We knew for a fact that Mikan's and her father's bone marrow are the same because when a Sakura turns 5, its traditional that the Sakura would be tested if their bones marrow are a match with any of their relative. Just to be prepared. The problem is, Mikan seems to have inherited her father's stubborn side. So, there nothing I can do."

The air suddenly fely like it had turn -100 degrees. Fantastic! Now I mad the situations worse. "Look, guys, I know how Mikan is. She's now is searching for a donor. She's still betting that she'll find it in time. I mean, you know, she has only-" a lump in my throat showed up.

I know I musnt cry but this is just wrong. Why! Why cant she just treasured her fricking life already! "Damn it! Damn it all!" I shouted.

I didn't care if the whole streets heard me. its just not fair! Not fair…finally, the tears rolled down. Anna and Hotaru hugged me.

Mikan and me seems to be crying a lot today. Probably because we both experience a trauma we never would have thought could happen in our little yet the happiest era of our lives up until now.

I have to get it together! For mikan and me! I slowly break away from the hugs. "I'm okay guys. I'm just, not my self today. Come on. Lets go and buy the CD and manga before I blewed it again." I tried joking about it.

Hotaru and Anna looked almost pitiful but put back up a smile. Well, mostly Anna. Hotaru just opened her book again and started reading.

The three of us walk side by side on the streets. We passed a lot of people. Even the couples who were kissing and having some kind of cushy moments. I feel like puking everytime I see it.

I made a puking face behind a couples that were deeply in their kiss. Anna histerically giggle. Hotaru just covered her face with the book. But, I knew she was smiling. I could tell.

We arrived at the mall in no time. we were so busy chatting like goody little girls— Hotaru just interrupted every once in a while.

I thought I saw a someone familiar just now. I turned just to look but instead, my head bumped into some guy's head. Both of us fell flat on our buts.

"ouch, look where you're going, moron!" the guy rubbed his head,

I stared in disbelief. "NATSUME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I nearly shouted my voice all out.

"Following you. Don't worry, I'm not the only one." He pointed to the two people behind a tree behind his. Ruka and Narumi.

Hotaru and Anna's dark aura begin becoming bigger and bigger by the second behind me. while my butt was still on the floor, i slowly turned my head to see them.

both of them had their arms crossed. ouch. "Mind explaining who in the hell are these these lamos?" they both said it in the same time. i would have been histerically laughing but considering the situation ,its better if i hold it in. better yet, beg for their forgiveness.

"Well, you see...its a funny story, really..."i was at lost for words because i know that this is not at all a funny story. i looked at Natsume who was glaring at Hotaru and Ruka who was standing Natsume but looked like he was in deep fear.

i know i'm supposed to act cool at all but dear god, i have no idea how!

* * *

did you like this chap?? REVIEWS!!!

PS: i am gonna be away for a while to update on my other story, Clow World. its a Tsubasa Reservoir story. ur gonna love it! gtg!


	5. The Curtains Are Halfway Up

be prepare guys. that's all i'm saying right now...ja..

* * *

(Still Mikan's POV)

The trip to this restaurant was hell enough. The thought of me being in the restaurant with me being completely surrounded, unable to run away was beyond me. and…unfortunately, it came true.

I am currently being completely surrounded at the infront door of a restaurant that I don't know the name because, for me, it was too tedious to think about when I had to confess any minute now.

"Let's go, polka dot." Natsume said. I didn't even bother reacting because I was too deep in my thinking. Yes, just a few minute just now in the car, Yuuki begged me to switch with her.

Yuuki is a fearless person but when it comes to confessing a thing that she knows that I don't, that's when the chickeness kicks in.

"And don't even think to run away" he threathened me when he notices that I was looking around. Probably for escape. Drat his insight.

I sighed. Now its time to leave it to fate. IF FATE didn't hate me enough.

When we reach the table that I had no idea Natsume could get so fast, every one made sure that my face could look at the door. I could see it but I couldn't use it. Curse Natsume and his status.

A waiter came to us. She was about 19 to 25. probably fresh out of collage and the sad part it, even though I was told I was beautiful by every guy in the school, I still don't think I am.

People keep saying I'm acting nicely-snobby cause they think they know that I know that I'm 'beautiful' but I wont admit it. And I don't. I see myself in the mirror all I could think of is this is the face of a murderer.

All of us put our orders in. I knew that the waiter was trying to flirt with the guys but they didn't even gave her the benefit of a look. Pity.

The waiter was gone with a dissatisfied face. Somehow, that pleases me.

(Seat Arrangement order: their backs facing the door, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka and Anna. Narumi and Mikan infront of them so they can see the door)

All four of them,even Ruka, got slighlt nearer to me. "Speak. Now" they say as if it was absolute.

I hate my luck. I sigh. "Where do u want me to start?" I said while trying to ease the tension that was growing bigger by the second.

"From the start." Hotaru and Anna pushed. I got a brilliant idea to get back at Hyuuga for kidnapping me.

I smirk. I was too busy enjoying the moment ,that a minute ago I dreaded, to see the look on Hyuuga's face. "I got kidnapped by Hyuuga and his friend after he heard me singing on the roof top."

I stopped to enjoy Natsume's reaction. It was so good, I wish it was taped so that I could show the whole word. His face was mixed between angry that was showing and shocked that was also showing well.

Anna quickly stood up and grab his collar. "How dare u kidnapped Mikan, huh! well, little boy, do u wish for an early death? If so, then don't bother waiting for her siblings and family. I'm more than enough." Her voice sounded like it had daggers in it.

Did I mention that Anna comes from a line of fighters. Her ancestors was ninjas and samurai. her grandfather was a ninja himself. Her father is the Japan's president/minister military's advisor. Her mother owns dojos around the world and his brother Tsubasa is the current world champion on Karate. Of course Anna is Japan's Woman Champion on Karate.

I didn't know why but Anna suddenly let him go. A shame that is. I wish I could kick him in the butt but that's Yuuki's job.

Before I could start again, the waiter came with our drinks. None of us looked at her and none of us are eating anything. All of us ordered drinks only. I drank mine first until it was half left.

"Fine. Natsume here gave me an oppurtunity to be a 'star.' I thought, well, Yuuki as well thought that it may be good to use it as a pass time since I am sick of having to deal with the company any longer. I took it with a few terms of my own. That's it, then I went to see you guys and voula, here we are. Bumping to each other because these guys have bad stalking ability. Well, mostly Natsume" I wanted to torture Natsume more and I didn't want Ruka to hate me so I added "You and Ruka were very good."

"What are these terms?" Hotaru ask. Narumi suddenly took out an envelop from his case and showed it to her. Hotaru look a bit in a doubt but when she saw the content, she became relax and even crack a smile if you look very,_ very, _closely.

She gave it to Anna to read and she too became relax and smirk. She put it back inside the envelop and gave it back to Narumi. I wonder what it is. Guess I'll ask later.

"fine, I'll let her sing on one condition. I become her agent instead of lunatic here."Hotaru said with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Deal. i am an agent for Koko and Natsume anyway. It'll be less work for me." Narumi agreed. I hate him for it.

"And I become Mikan's bodyguard and personal assitant." Anna added. why? she knew perfectly well i dont need a bodyguard. i could defend myself. why?

Narumi didn't say anything and just nodded. He clapped his hand and all of a sudden, the tension dissappeared. "Well, we must be going now. Its almost ten. We've been her for almost two hours now.

(the restaurant is not at the mall they were in. it was at somewhere else. It took them 1 hours and 30 minutes to arrive at the restaurant. The fight was about 7)

I checked my watch. Darn it. Its still early to go back home. Darn it. What am I going to say? what am i going to _do?_

(Anna's POV)

I saw Black looking at her watch and I knew what she was thinking. She didn't want to go back and face the witch so early. The witch was probably bossing every single servant around.

Thank god Tsubasa and Youichi is so independent. They both left the house and founded a job for themselves. Modeling. Not that hard for them to search for it because they have been getting offers for years but was too occupied to do it.

Now that the witch is in the picture, they gave it a go. Good for them. And it was about to be good for Mikan too.

"Hey, Mikan, why don't you and I sleep and Hotaru's place today? That way, you don't have to deal with the woman." I wanted her mind to be an undisturbed place by the thinking of that woman.

Her face instantly shined up. "Really?! Oh, thank you, Anna! Can we, Hotaru???"

Hotaru also knew about the situation but pretend to be indifferent. 'Whatever. Just make sure you sleep on the couch."

She's always saying that but she would always ley Mikan sleep beside her. _I'm _the onewho sleeps on the couch. Poor little me. jerks.

(Natsume's POV)

why is that girl looking so happy??it's anoyying! and most of all, she keeps looking at RUKA! that irritates me the most. i mean, i'm just as hot as he is, right?

so why is she still lookin at him?! and with a BLUSH EVERY SINGLE TIME!

ugh! i quickly stood up from the chair. "Let's go, _polka dots." _I empathize on the word polka dots. only i am allowed to get her attention.

_who says so?_

shut up, concious.

"NATSUME. YOU PERVERTIC PSYCHOPATH OF A JERK. YOU'RE THE SAME AS TSUBASA!" for a second, i was happy she screamed until all eyes were on us but it all went down the drain when i heard the name.

what did she mean by i'm the same as Tsubasa? and who is that guy? looks like Inchou will be working over time today. i'm gonna make sure of it.

_you're obsessive..._

didnt i told you to shut it?

_i can't and i wont because, I think you already knew this but too egoist to admit it. _

_boy, you are seriously, stalkerly, obsessively in love. _

_LOE. _

_that's what you feel when you saw her cry. a part of it you felt when you heard that Tsubasa name. love mixed with jelousy_

but, but...

_no buts! now, go and console her cuz she's screaming she wont get married. why dont you marry her then?_

are you nuts! we're only seventeen!

_are u an idiot? if u cant marry, then propose. what's so hard about it?_

well mister i-know-it-all, hmm, lets see, what's so hard about it. oh yeah. EVERYTHING IN THE DEFINETE SENSE OF EVERYTHING!

_chill. i can hear you just fine without u having to scream mindless screaming._

since you can hear just fine, then hear this...

_what,what????_

shut up.

"Hey, polka, you were the one who showed it to me."i acted trying to be all innocent.

"NO I DIDNT! And _even if _i did, why would i do that?" her face looked sarcasmish.

"Because you think i'm hot."

"ahah." she scoffed. that made me boil a bit. just a _bit. "_never does and _never _will. you got that, Natsume?"

she called me by my name...wait. didnt she already use my name just now during her confession to the weird girls? even so, i do wish she would use it in a line that is more nicer.

_told you so._

shut it, brain boy.

_you lunatic. i'm not a boy. i'm a girl._

whatever. i dont care if you're a girl or a boy.

_jerk!_

like i said, what ever.

"Lets get going. its getting colder. i dont wanna be in freezing cold just for a polka." she cried even louder. i wonder what she would sound like when she laughs. i really wonder. i tries imagening her smiling and laughing.

i couldnt see much when she was smiling happily with her mates because there were always other people blocking the view.

go figure for all those people.

the Anna girl began hugging polka and dragging her outside the restaurant. the rest of us followed. Narumi payed for everything. it wasnt much. just about 500 dollar.(a/n: all those just for drinks. amazing how the world goes.)

i smiled a bit, in my heart of course when i saw Mikan smiling after Anna promised her that she would kill me tomorrow. she said something about meeting polka's parent tomorrow with us.

so touching. just like me and Ruka. always there for each other.

WAIT! why am i getting all mushed up!!!

Natsume Hyuuga. YOURE LOOSING YOUR COOL MOJO!

_duh. did you just notice , you are so stupid_

i'm not answering you anymore.

_but you just answered me_

no i'm not

_but you just-_

zip it brain girl

_okay. well, do me the honour of killing yourself in the process_

_...._

(Normal POV)

"Well, later boys." Hotaru and Anna said together when all of us were inside the car driven by Mochu.

"See you tomorrow at 10 am at your house, Sakura, Anna, Hotaru." Ruka and Narumi said. when Ruka said Hotaru's name, Anna and Natsume sensed something.

Natsume just reply with a "hn'

Hotaru closed the door and off they went leaving three of the most wanted bachelor in the whole of Japan.

the 3 of the boys just hopped into Narumi's Mercedes and drove of to Natsume and Ruka's apartment.

of course, Narumi did the driving.

(the girls)

"So, Mikan, tomorrow is your mother's birthday and her death anniversary, right? are you going to the grave like always?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah. i haven't talk to mom since half a year ago so, yeah, i'm going tomorrow." Mikan said. Yuuki was wide awake now and all of them could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Mikan. Lets celebrate your 14th birthday tomorrow. your mom would want that. i know she would. "Anna said carefully.

"I dont want to. i hate my birthday because, i'm at fault for my mom's death and everybody know it. Especially dad." now, her tears are shed again. twice in a day. how sad it is.

the darkness finally came crashing down on me.

_(flashback)_

_"Mommy, mommy! happy birthday mommy!!" the little brunete girl gave her mother ,who was lying on her bed, a card made at school and a gift wrapped present._

_"thank you, Mikan. and happy birthday- cough- to you-cough-too. you're finally 9 now. here." Yuka opened the present. it was a composition that the little girl created exclusively for her dearest mother. in Yuka's heart, she could already hear the music in her head. that was one of the reason why the world knows her as the Music Lady._

_Yuka suddenly begin to unlock the pendant that she was wearing. it was a treble clef pendant. on the place that were supposed to have the swirly round part, it was replace with a heartshape pendant.. so, its kinda like a combination of treble clef and heart._

_Yuka put it on Mikan's palm and the little girl opened it. it was a happy picture of her father holing her up and her mother wrapping her arms around them. they looked tremendously happy._

_"Mikan, the pendants shape mean that, no matter what happen, never lose your love and passion-cough- for-cough, cough- music. promise-cough-me that."_

_"I promise,mommy. i'll take good care of the of it. i promise i will keep on loving music" Mikan said with a baby voice. she climbed onto her bed and sat beside her. the both of them were eating their chocolate cake as Mikan tells her about what happen at Harvard that day._

_the happy moment they shared was broke into peices when Mikan's mother began coughing blood. Mikan panicked and quickly called in the personal nurse and doctor that were always 24/7 alerts in their mansion._

_while waiting for them to come, Mikan just stood beside her mother and holding her hand. in her little heart, she deeply wished that her mother would be alive. _

_the doctor and nurses came in and gently pushed her away. even though Mikan couldnt see, she sill understood everything that the doctors said. she had learned everything there is to know about medicine in harvard._

_finally, after paintakingly a long time, Yuka's face was covered. Mikan knew but didnt want to accep it. she slowly took every little step to the back. after the 5th step, she bumps into a guy none other than her father whom she loved and admire so much._

_Yukihara Sakura. the president of the main branch of the world leading everything-you-can-fine company. they sell everything. from the latest toys to the latest tech such as a talking robot and so on. _

_but none of this matters because right now, the powerful man is crying beside his wife's death bed._

_he thought of something and quickly grab Mikan by her neck and pushed her to the floor._

_the nurses and doctors tried to get him off but nobody could do anything because he was a former chief if japan's gangster._

_Mikan could barely breath. the doctors struggle helped her breath. but, it didnt matter because her own father was looking at her with such a hatred looking eyes._

_"YOU MONSTER! YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED MY WIFE. YOUR MOTHER! DIE!!!" he was so enraged that he forgotten that she was the only family he had left._

_"i didnt...kill...her..." and with that, she drifted into a coma for a week only to miss her mother's funeral._

_(end of flashback)_

(Anna's POV)

Mikan must be having that dream again because she was muttering things like she didnt kill her and all that. it pains her to see this little girl weight so many burden.

When they arrived at the mansion, Hotaru told me to carry her to her bed.

I nodded and carried her up to the 3rd floow without many hardships because Mikan is incredebly light for a 14 year old girl.

Hotaru was beside me the whole time. the maid opened the door for me and I quickly went and gently put Mikan on the bed. Hotaru and I changed our cloth to midnight gown.

When we were about to climb onto the bed with Mikan between us, we heard her mutter 'I promise mom. i promise to keep loving music from now on..' and tears falls to her face.

Hotaru wiped the tear and i hugged Mikan gently. "I'll always be there for you, Mikan. Dont u ever forget that."i said.

before i went to sleep after closing the light, i thought i hear Hotaru said "Dont be scared. We'll always be here whenever you need us to be. no matter what"

the both of us hugged her and slept peacefully...

* * *

so, how was that? now u finally know half the past. i will reveal on the ongoing chp on another past. keep those fingers tappin reveiws!!!


	6. Cool Meets Greedy

hey guys. i know, i know, i broke my promise with you guys. i'll try not to do that anymore. just so you know, the reason why Natsume was shocked that he didnt know who's Tsubasa is is because even though he knows mikan has 2 brothers, he doesnt know what their name is. and even though Tsubasa is a perverted person, he is actually not. only mikan thinks that because Tsubasa likes to comment on her always being chat flested. that is all.

* * *

(Mikan's POV)

When I woke up, the only thing that was on my mind was 'Darn it. Its an hour to 10'. I'm suppose to be at my house getting ready for the trio to come.

I sneakily got off from the bed and took all of my belongings with me. before I go, I kissed both Anna and Hotaru's forehead.

When I turned to the door, my hand were pulled from behind and I was dragged back to the bed.

"And where do u think you're going, Black?" of, it was Anna. She whispered at my ear.

"Do you think we'll let you go that easily?" Hotaru smack my head with her air conditioner remote control.

I rubbed my precious head and sulk. "Mou, Hotaru, why do u have to do that? aren't I'm your friend?"

She turned her back to me. I smiled a little. "Heh, guess you think me as a friend. I thought so. Blue is really going blue." I teased her.

And the price for that is a shot from the infamous Baka Gun that her father, the Sakura Corp creative designer and head engineer of the main branch.

I didn't have time to waste so I swiftly got of the bed. "Well, as you guys must have know, I have an appointment today at my house. Later guys"

Hotaru and Anna unsurprisingly got off the bed and started getting their belonging as well.

Anna took out her cell and called her butler, Kira. "Hey, Kira, bring the Jacuzzi to Imai's house. yeah, and bring some snacks in there as well." She shuts her phone and put it back into her shoulder bag.

"Well, since all if us are obviously haven't taken any bath yet, I thought we could just take a bath in the car while eating breakfast. Don't worry guys, I have our usual cloth in it so chill." She added when she must have saw me and Hotaru's suspicious face.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go, Mikan, Ann" Anna is Anna's English nickname that Hotaru gave her about a year ago. Since then, it was stuck with us.

All of us headed of towards the door. Hotaru told the maid that she will not be back before dinner so don't bother.

When we opened the door, there were 3 cars waiting for us. Hotaru and I look Anna. Anna looked calm.

"Guess my dad thought we should have extra guard. Well, our cars is the middle one. Let's go..!"

Even though I have been in a Jacuzzi all my life, I still could get used to the fact that there was a pool inside a car.

Anna talked a lot in the car. Hotaru who is usually quiet speaks a lot more than usual.

Deep in my heart, I'm grateful I have two best friend like them. They know that I'll probably be sad on my mother's anniversary. They must be comforting me in their own way.

We all ate some sandwiches and a bit of Darjeeling tea while soaking our body in the hot water. Kira was interrupting our talk once in a while.

Probably to make sure that we don't forget them. More like Anna to forget about him. me and Hotaru knows that Kira has a crush on Anna but was too shy and prideful to tell her so he annoys her.

Anna is too dense about his feeling for her despite all the clues he gave her. Sometime, I really pity the guy's one sided love. Or not. Who knows?

Time passed quickly. We arrived at my house just 20 minutes before the guys shows up.

We thanked Kira and told him to come inside and have some breakfast but, o course being the gentleman he is, he refused.

"Prepare some herbal tea. I am expecting a guest in another 20 minutes. "I ordered one of the maid, Mira to do so.

The 3 of us went straight to my room and started dressing up to look presentable and to prepare mentally of what's that will come.

After 15 minutes of struggling woht our hair, all of us agreed to finally go to the living room and wait for the awaited guest to come.

When we reach the living room, my father and 'mother' were having their usual morning tea. Dad is reading a newspaper while 'mother' of course was admiring herself on her compact mirror. Old hag wannabe.

I didn't say anything. I just kept my mouth shut and took a seat. Anna and Hotaru sat each on my side.

None of us said anything. We were just waiting for the trio to come.

At last, after what it seems a gazillion years, the maid, Mira came into the room and gave us a news. "My lady, the guest has arrived."

'mother' was about to answer but I got there first. "Very well. Bring them here. "

When Mira was gone, Tsuzuki('mother'), finally spoke to my displeasure. "that girl said my lady so it was my guest so you have no right to say what you have said."

The hatred was very clear. So does burning jelousy.

The smirk was game on again for today. I gave one of my evil smirk. "What makes you think you're the only 'my lady' is this house. remember, I am still a member of this house and because grandfather(mikan's father) was the one who bought this house, after he died, he gave it to my real mother.

And mother wrote in one of her will that should she die, this house and all of its entire belonging will be given to me by the time I reach 16. so, remember that on your little puny head."

Her face was absolutely precious. But what shock me after that were the words of a certain guy.

"Wow, nice and colourful words you just said there, little girl." Natsume said with Mira furiously bowing her head and Ruka and Narumi beside him.

My father instantly sat up. I turned my head to see him –which I really try hard to avoid most of the time—and said "Shut it, old man. Sit." It was more of a threat than a question.

My father took my threat and sat back down. Its good for the old man to respect her daughter who was heartily his only family left. Technically, not.

"Masters, please take a seat. Yiru, pour some tea towards the guest. Mistress, do you need anything else?" Mira asked me.

I shook my head. "No. you may leave, Mira."

Mira did a last bow and closed the door right after Yiru poured the tea to each of us. Even the witch and my 'father'.

We all took a sip first. Out of curtesy of course. Natsume looked at me then my father. I didn't like that.

"Sir, my name is Natsume Hyuuga and these are my friends and partners. Ruka Nogi and Narumi L. Anjo. We are here because we found that your daughter has an amazing talent. We believe that she is already good but under care, we know that she will be great."

Ruka and Narumi just nodded. It was Narumi's turn to speak. Hotaru and Anna keep that mouth shut. Quite wise of them.

"Sir, these are the documents for you to sign to relenquish your hold to her in anyway. The details are in there. And for you two" he turned to look at Hotaru and Anna who were in front of him after giving my father his part of the document.

"Here is your part of the document. Sign at each of the paper. Same goes fo you, sir."

Father took a while to look at the documents. His eyes bulge when he saw something, I think. He quickly shot up from his chair.

"What! Mikan, why didn't you tell me about this?!" he shouted at me. his eyes look just like the day my mother died…

I remained as calm as I could because Hotaru and Anna were already out of their seat and was probably ready for any attacks.

"What is it, father? Why do u look like that day?" I asked. His face became more red if that were possible.

He slamed the documents onto the table and all noice was cut off except for his. "Why didn't you told me you had leukimia?! Did you even think of telling me?!"

I took a sip of my tea before answering back. "Of course not. Why should i?"

This time, he punched his hand to the table. Thanks god my tea didn't pour out like the other tea. "Because you're the heir, damn it! If you die, then the company's image would be ruined!"

For a second, I thought he was genuinely cared for me but, sadly, I hope to high. "And how should my death affect your company's image? I thought I didn't matter anymore to you since mother died and the witch came."

I took a single look at my step mother and the look back at my father.

"Because then I would look like the kind of guy that was so busy that he forgot to save his only daughter left!" my father shouted.

I sighed. "Father, you have that slut Luna as your other daughter, surely you will be fine if I die." I took another sip.

It wasn't enough that my father was shouting. Now the witch was shouting too. My ears would bleed if this continue. "How dare you speak to your sister like that! My luna is not a slut! Hwo dare you!"

She was about to slap me but Anna stopped her. "Watch it lady or the next thing you know, your going to be disabled for the rest of your pathetic life…"

I could see that Hotaru was just as mad as Anna but more composed.

I slowly took an envelop out of the jacket I was wearing and gave it to the witch. "Have that. Its my present to you. Don't worry, that's just the copy. The film is with me."

She opened it slowly and reacted just as I predicted. "What?! Hwo did you get this?" she 'accidentally'dropped the photos and it was public.

It was about 20 pictures of little Luna kissing different guy each on the photos. "Amazing how your daughter could seduce 20 guys in only a week…so, I guess that's your oh-so precious daughter."

I took another sip. All this blackmail was getting my throat hurt. "Don't worry, father. I wont give this photos to anybody. So does every single person here. Including Hotaru."

My father knows that Hotaru has a certain liking towards blackmailing. "In condition, sign those contracts and never show in my life again. From the time you sign those contract, you are officially have none whatsoever hold towards me. and if the there is a chance we will meet in the future, remember that we are starngers. You are not my father and I am not your daughter. I have not ties to this family anymore."

I wanted to cry so much when I said those words that I intent to make it sound cold. I have been lying to myself. I may have hated my father for marrying that gold digger, for not visiting my mother's grave and everything, but I still love him.

No matter what I do, I can never make this feeling go away. I hate him yet I also love and admire him.

Yuuki was listening the whole time and she knew that I still love him. Yuuki too still love him.

_Mikan, let me talk to him. You have done enough._

Thank you, Yuuki.

And that was the last thing I remember for that day,

(Yuuki's POV)

I know that Mikan still loves him. And for some reason, despites the thing that had done to her, I may not love him, but at least I still have some feelings for him. Positive feelings.

The old man was sure shocked when I changed with Mikan. "Hey old man, remember me? Your daughter other half?"

"You're still alive?"

"Of course. How could I not be? If Mikan is till living, so will I. never forget that. Well, I think its time to go. From this day on, expect me to never set foot inside this house." I didn't care what he must have said cause I already turned my back to him.

Before I got out of the room, I said to all of them except my parents. "Guys, make him sign the contract. Girls, the choice is up to you. Wether you will stand beside me or against me. its up to you."

And with that, I walked straight towards my room.

(Natsume's POV)

even thought its hard for me to admit it, I still think that Polka was hell of a cool person. And that makes the both of them.

I went nearer towards the old man and took out a pen. "Here. Please sign the documents sir to avoid any injuries that might be inflicted towards your family."

I gave him my best smile.

He hesitate at first but eventually sign the documents. After he finished, I took all the documents back icluding to duo's and gave it to Narumi.

He was about to give the pen but I refused. "No worry's. You can have the pen."

All of us except the old man and the hag took a last sip and exited out of the room with the maid holding the door for us.

When we reached the door, Polka who is still in the snow queen(Yuuki) form was all packed and ready.

Suprisingly,the old man and his lover was right behind us. To see her off, maybe?

The snow queen turned to look at the old man. I thought she hated him. Hmm…weird.

_See! See the stalker symptoms!!!_

shut up! I'm trying to listen to what they say.

_Symptoms…_

"Do you know what day this is?" she asked him. Why would she ask what day today is?

Her father's face looked shock. "N-no. I don't know what day it is."

"Huh. Obviously, it looks like my mother put her trust and love into the wrong person. Well, later old man. Only this time, there is no next time." she gave him a last look and started to go into a limosin.

A guy took her bag. Out of body reaction I guess, I step on the guys foot and carry her bag instead.

I put the bag inside my car while the girls went into their limosin.

I gave a last look at the gigantic mansion and drove off. Narumi insisted that I do drving instead of him because he was having a headache.

I think its because of the 'talk' just now. Out of the blue, I suddenly got a call from snow queen. I wonder how she got my number. being a Sakura has a lot advantage.

I pick the call up and held the phone to my ear. "Hey, Hyuuga, follow the limosin if you want. I wont stop you. Later." And thus the call dropped.

What the hell was wrong with this girl. First you call me and then you hung up on me. weirdo.

"Hey guys, snow queen wants us to go after her. She said if we want to that is. You wanna?" I asked the guys.

Narumi didn't looked up. Ruka just said "Sure. We got nothing better to do anyway. Lets go."

I simply nodded and start following Polka…I have a bad feeling about this. Like I'll know about something I don't wanna know.

The drive was short and quiet. The shop that we went to was actually a flower shop.

I stayed inside the car while watching snow queen enter the shop with just her bag and exit with a huge boquet of roses plus orange blossom.

We droved again after that. After 30 minutes of my butt onto the seat on the car, we arrived at a grave yard. An exclusive graveyard to be precise.

The graveyard was sealed with steel from every direction. There was a big S on the main gate. Plus, there was even a freaking place to park the cars.

We we got out of the car, instead of the snow queen, Polka was the one who came out.

She was holding the flowers that snow queen bought and her friends we just beside her. Even the driver Kira got out. Eventually, all of us(Ruka and Narumi and Natsume) got out too and followed them.

After a short walk,. We arrive at a grave. There was a luxurious and tall stone hat says 'Yuka Sakura'

Polka bent down and place the flower onto the stone thing that was lying on the ground one. She wiped the stone that had the name and kissed it. Wow. Just, wow.

I couldn't see her eyes because her bangs was so evil. "Hey mom. Its me, Mikan. Today's your birthday, mommy and mine. I'm 14 now. Isnt that great? Hotaru and Anna are here too. oh and I have someone I want you to meet, mom."

She looked at me and the other and signalled us to come to the stone. I don't know why but I just go. Narumi and Ruka too.

Eventually, all of the gang bent down. Kira opened his hat and hold it onto his chest.

"This is Narumi, Ruka and Natsume,mom. Their kinda like my team now. I'm loving music again mom. I know, I know I forgot about my promise to you mom but now anymore. I will fulfill that promise mom."

* * *

i know you guys hate this kind of things but rest assured, the moment as we are speaking now, i am currently writing the new chp. maybe by i'll update about 3 hourse from i post this chp. or maybe tonight. well, just tell everybody to read this story! GTG is you want me to write the nect chp faster.


	7. The Sad And Happy Day

i know you guys are anxious so, here it is. the latest chp! prepare some food before reading cuz you migh need it.

* * *

(Still Mikan's POV)

"Hey mom. Look, I'm happy right now. I got all of what I need here with me. I've got friends, arch nemesis and all. The money you left me is till untouched. I know you want me to use it and now I am." Talking to mom like this is sad.

I know I have to be tough and live my life but its so hard when I know that now, I have nowhere else to go home to.

Nobody to go home to.

A tear almost escape so I wiped it off quickly. My friends probably notice. Huh. Sucks to my ego and coolness. Haha.

"Today is a wonderful day mom. For me, at least. I am on a journey on becoming a singer, dad just throw me away. I think he forgotten about today but who cares, right? Sorry about that though. I did gave him a clue though so I did my part."

And it didn't even work. Stupid, idiotic, arrogant father. I wonder why I still love him despite all that?

_That's because, a love for a father or anyone for that matter doesn't disappear even though we hate them. We may think we hate them, and maybe that is true but really, deep inside, the love is there. Its only overshadowed by a stronger feeling._

Now your just making all warmy inside. anyway, thanks Yuuki. Really. If you weren't here right now, I would probably go mad eventually.

_No problem. Hey, can I have a go and your mom._

…..

_haha. Fine. our mom. My mom._

Now you can.

_Thank you. Appreciate it._

Back on you, mate.

_Okay…awkward…_

And then, the vision in front got smaller as I watch her every move from the window.

(Anna's POV)

its still weirds me seeing Mikan changes into Yuuki. You gotta understand. I mean, you don't get to see people change hair and eye color at will. You just don't.

Yuuki caress the stone with Yuka's name on it. "Hey mother. I think your still surprised just as you were as always. Well, first, happy birthday. Your finally an old lady now._ My_ old lady, at least."

Just like Mikan's, it had a lot of sorrow inside of it. Today really is a sad day. I looked and Anna and both of us kneeled in front of Yuka, beside Yuuki.

"Hello, Yuka. Its Hotaru. I'm fine. All of us are. Just to let you know, Mikan is still as clumsy as usual. She takes a lot from you." she gave a smile to her.

"Hey, Yuka. Anna here. Just as Hotaru said, I'm fine so dont you worry because from now on, I will protect Mikan and Yuuki from any harm or danger during her journey. Don't you worry about that part" I said. the sadness was filling me now.

even though Hotaru didn't show it, Hotaru was just as sad as any of us who knew her.

let me explain to you, why...

Yuka was ,simply put, our light. Before all the craziness happens, she was like our mother instead of our real mother. Hotaru's mother was obsessive and my mother is almost never home. I see her about 5 or 6 time a year.

Mikan brought us to her when she just suddenly got an idea to bring us to her. Easy enough, from there on, all of us were so happy and were always waiting and waiting when would we see her again.

Hotaru would always see her everyday with me and Mikan, of course. Sadly, as time pass, she got weaker.

The day she passed away, it was a huge blow on us. I remembered Hotaru wouldn't talk to anybody for a whole month. The two of us would just sat in the apartment my dad gave me as a birthday present.

we still visit Mikan everyday. That was also one of the thing we have to dealt with when Yuka died.

When Mikan got out of coma, the two of us were so happy that the sadness fade away a bit but after Mikan asked what happen when she was asleep, that's when the sadness filled in again.

The three of us just cut off ties with the outside world for a whole month. It stopped when I suddenly got up and screamed.

(flashback)

_while I was weeping and torturing my self, the memories of us and Yuka flowed into my head. out of those memories, I remembered a promised we made with her. the promise all of us did._

_That enough made me stand up, gather my courage up and scolded them. weird how I was the one who ended up picking up the pieces back up and not her only daughter(_at that time)_. despite that, i understand why would her only daughter wasnt the one who would picked up the peices._

_I throwed one of the pillows at the both of them._

"_You guys! What are we doing here crying like little babies!? Mikan, Hotaru, stop all this crying! Yuka would have wanted us to go on with our life! Mikan, you know that better than anyone else!" I shouted at them.._

_Tears were still pouring but finally it stopped eventually after that. Mikan and Hotaru took in her words. They realize that Yuka would never have wanted us to be like this. _

_Then, Hotaru stood up too."Mikan, she's right. Yuka would not have wanted us to grief over her. She would have wanted us to continue living on her behalf. She even made us promise that we would. So, yeah. We should be stronger. We should" she viciously nodded her head._

_Even so, Mikan was the last one to got up. Of course, she was her daughter and precisely because of that, she took the most blow beside her father. she was the closest to Yuka beside her father. She knew her best. She loved her most. And most of all, she was her mother. _

_We understand that Mikan was the last one to get her spirit back because of that._

_But,when Mikan got up, it was like, definetely, the light of our life finally shined again. "You're right. You're right. Mom would never have wanted us to fall down like wimps. She would have never wanted us."_

_The both of us hugged her all night after. That was the last time we grieved so hard for Yuka._

(ends of flashback)

we still grief about her but not so bad anymore. But we know, deep inside, Mikan is still screaming her heart out.

Finally, Hotaru and me hugged Yuuki in front of Yuka again. She clutched to us like we were the boat she needed to clung on.

Strangely, Hotaru and I spoke at the same time, the same words together. "Don't worry, Yuka. We'll take care of her. This, we promise you. Rest there in peace."

The three of us chuckled a bit.

We were interrupted after that by the boys. And now, all of us were kneeling in front of the grave.

The raven haired Natsume was the first one to speak. "Miss, have no fear, even though your child is still wearing extremely childish underwear for a 17 year old, I will still take care of her." He nodded his head and retreat.

The bird boy took his place. "Me too, Miss Yuka. Your daughter is simply amazing. She have an outstanding talent in her. Don't worry, we wont use her for anything bad. I will protect her."

The last one was the seemingly gay guy. "Miss Yuka, my name is Narumi . I am your daughter's co worker. I will take care of her and make sure she has the best care in the world. So, rest assured up there."

All of us took a last look at the grave and stood up. All of us patted the dust and dirt of.

I wonder, with all this money, why didn't the Sakura residence didn't just put a chair for people to sit in? it would save us all the trouble very much.

I put my hand on Yuuki's waist and Hotaru put her hand on Yuuki's shoulder. we gave the stone with her name on it a last kiss everyone did. an i mean, everyone.

We turned and never looked back.

Although, I thought I saw Yuuki tried to look back from the corner of her eye.

We parked our car side by side with the guys car. Yuuki got in into the limousine first. Before I went in—Hotaru is already inside the car—I asked the guys something.

"Hey, you guys wanna eat or not? I'm famished here. You want?" I asked the bird boy.

He looked at the Natsume guy and the Natsume guy nodded. "Sure. We're hungry too."

"Cool. where do we meet?"

"How about we meet you at the Parfait Armour Café. You know where it is?"

I nodded. That's the café that we used to hang out at after school. Me and Hotaru go to different school than Mikan. Both of us go to Gakuen Alice. A school for the rich and the smarts and the talented.

"Sure. I know where it is. Well, I think that's all. Catch ye' later." I waved at them and begin stepping inside the car.

I was stopped suddenly by the Natsume guy's question. "How's polka's doing? Is she cracked?"

i was a bit pissed at first but when i took a deep breath and think rationally, I knew that under the joke, he was actually worry about them(Yuuki and Mikan). Interesting. Very interesting indeed.

"I think Mikan just wants some time alone so she's probably not going to come out soon. Why, have you fallen for her?" I just wanted to tease him a bit but I guess I just hit the jackpot.

His face turned flush red. Haha. Chuckle. "N-no. why wo-would I-I worry about that little gi-girl?"

I wanted to burst with laughter but I just hold it in. I gave him a nod and a small smile and went inside the limousine. I didn't see if he went in there too. I just told Kira to drive away.

Hotaru looked at me suspiciously. I think it was because I was laughing here and then.

Yuuki was oblivious to whatever happens. She's always like this when it comes to this day. And I guess it will never change unless a certain somebody breaks her shell off until she cant put it back to a piece.

The journey was awfully quiet. It was like hells freeze over.

When we arrived at the café, we were obviously welcomed by the Sakura people. Oh, I forgot to mention. This is a Sakura owned café. That's one of the reason why we would always come here. We didn't have to pay.

All six of us were escorted by man and a woman to a table far from other people. I wonder why??

When we at the table, a waitress came at us. She was obviously flirting with Natsume, Ruka and Narumi. The body language said it all.

"What do you want to order, Masters and Mistresses?" she asked oh-so sweetly.

Natsume didn't looked up from his order and said "I'll just have the cheese cake and the iced lemon tea. Ruka, what do you want?"

Ruka looked up from the menu and gave a sweet smile that could probably melt any girls heart in an instant. "I would like the chocolate muffin and some cokes."

He took Natsume's menu, add it with his and gave it to the waitress.

Her eyes was definitely filled with heart shaped. And lastly from the boys group, Narumi. "I would like some blueberry cake with some hot coffee. That's all." And he gave the menu to the waitress.

The waitress, grudgingly I guess, looked away from the gorgeous trio and turned to us.

I gave her the three of us menu's and just said "We'll have the usual. Don't worry, the chef knows. Just tell him to make the usual for the Sakura lady and her friends."

The waitress bowed to the man and not to us, obviously, and went away…

(Normal POV)

Yuuki was still Yuuki. Nobody had anything to say. Natsume wanted to say something but after looking at Yuuki's face, he suddenly become's determine. For what?

After a short while, a new waitress came with their orders. Anna is eating some chickens tart and drank her hot tea.

Hotaru ate some crab brains and a soda. Yuuki ate strawberry cake and a strawberry tea.

Nastume decided to talk first. "Hey polka, since today is your birthday, here, a present for you." He took out two boxes from his jacket and gave it to Yuuki.

All of a sudden, everyone started to take out her birthday present.

They all put it in front of her so that she cant refused. Poor Yuuki/Mikan. Hotaru and Anna thought she would sulk but she did the exact opposite. She smiled so wide that her looked as if she was glowing.

Inside Yuuki's heart, even though Mikan was so tired right now, she still cried of joy when she saw the presents.

She slowly opened Hotaru's present first. Inside, there was a cake and the newest mp3 player. She hugged Hotaru until she had to smack her on the head.

Next is Anna's present. What made Yuuki and Mikan's heart tickled a bit is the design of the wrapping. It had big letters that spelled The Idiot Mikan and Yuuki. she gave her a mini lap top. it was the kinds that you can put inside your pocket or your school bag.

Ruka gave her a book called The Pursuit Of Happiness which I may add, earned him a hug, too. That made our little hero a bit mad and jealous.

Narumi's present was a bit weird for a girl. It was a pair of fingerless glove and it was black. Totally awesome. He got a peck on the cheek. The little hero was more mad seeing it.

And lastly, the mad little hero's turn. Yuuki was actually thinking if he had put a bomb in it.

she opened the present slowly...and was very suprised to find her meds inside it. her eyes were very muh wide opened now.

it took her a while to gain her compose back. her eyes were shield by her bangs. "So, you knew, from the start. i see. are you pitying me?"

he didnt say anything.

Yuuki took a deep breath and smiled again as if nothing happen.

well, for her, nothing did happen because when she was positive that he wasnt pitying her, her heart was filled with joy again.

"Well, just dont say it to anyone. anyway, lets opened your next present."

Hotaru and Anna just nodded their head.

Yuuki opened the next an last present slowly. to her suprise, again, she founds a bracelet. it took her breath away.

there was a music charm, a four leave clover charm,a star charm and an M charm.

"You didnt put any bombed here, right? lie if you did." Yuuki couldnt fine any other words to say.

"Of course, not, Polka. why would i do that?"

"I dont know. dont ask me. its your head" she said while trying to put the bracelet onto her arm without much success.

Natsume sigh and pulled her hand towards him and took the bracelet away from her.

everyone was too shocked to say anything. he gently gave back her hand after finishing putting the bracelet on her.

everyone turned their gaze on to Natsume.

he shrugged and said "She looked like a girl who's squeezing her head to answer a difficult math question. that's all."

they all snorted except Yuuki and Natsume. all of them were thinking the same thing. 'Yeah Right'

and thus, the day go on with Yuuki and Mikan happily enjoyed their birthday for the first time in a long time.

with some awkward along the way, of course.

and a future that awaits for them.

* * *

so, how's this chp????like it, love it? Reviews!!!

notes:Natsume still x know that Mikan is actually 14.


	8. Truth And Explanation

hey guys!!! sorry i havent updated so long! my life is a bit hectic right now. so, as a forgive me present, i will make a deadline each week. i will update 1 or 2 chapter every saturday. i take turns in updating both my stories. one week i update this and the next week, i update on my 2nd story.

oh and, there's gonna be some changes. just minors so, relax. after some pain thinking, i decided to make Natsume knows that Mikan is actually 14. it will make my writing so easier next time. so, there you are. pls dont be mad and enjoy!

* * *

(Mikan POV)

you may asking in ur head what's going on. I'll tell you what's going on. I, Mikan Sakura, is bind to a chair in front of a recording microphone so that I won't run from my recording session.

You're never gonna guess who did this to me.

No, Its not that jerk/pervert.

It was done by Ruka Nogi.

Apparently, little Ruka, the nice and sometime shy _Ruka_, can be very…what was the words, oh yeah, _biased and evil, _when it comes to business. Suprisingly, not even Natsume could beat him when it comes to that.

"Mikan, we're starting from the top, kay?" Ruka's voice coming out of the headphone. It was fakingly sweet with a cherry on top.

"Before that, can you please untie me. Its really uncomfortable for me to be tied up. My singing would be a lot better if you release me."

"No can do, Mikan. If I do that, then, your gonna run away again."

Darn the guy. I'm a girl in case he forgotten.

I tried softening my face a bit. "Ruka, look here, why don't you let me go but you locked the door. That way, I wont be running away. And beside, I'm a girl Ruka, what could I do?"

He pretended to think about it. "Hmm, its true ur a girl but its also true that Yuki has the power to smash open the door with her insane streangh."

_Hey! What's that all about?_

Chill, Yuki.

"Ruka, Yuki is asleep. She hasn't slept at all this week. So, please, I beg of you, let me go."

So I told him a not-so-lie but what could I have done? The chain they used was getting very uncomcortable.

Yuuki had managed to get out from the 5 sets of ropes that they used a few days ago. That was why Yuuki was so tired. Who wouldn't when ur forced to repeat a line over and over again.

"Fine but if you try anything, we'll chain you back. Got it?" Natsume warned.

Sheesh. Can't this guy chill. Ever since we came back from my mothers grave, which had already been about a month, he's becoming so serious in making the next Britney Spears.

Psycho. I wish Hotaru, Anna or Narumi was here. At least I'll have someone other than those two to talk to.

The Hotaru and Narumi went to some stadium to book my first concert which is in another 3 weeks. By that time, we have to finish my first album and sell them after the concert. Anna went with them because she was convinced I would be in safe hands.

Yeah right, I snorted.

Right now, our main goal is the recording part. There's gonna be about 8 songs in my album. 5 is mine and the other 3 is those two's.

By the time I finished I explain all this to you, Ruka had already finished unchained me and double lock the door.

They gave me sometime to strech my body. My back was cramped a bit because I had nothing to sat back on when I was chained.

I crack my knuckles and all that. I even did a back flip for some precaution but it got all wrong. Me doing flips + in recording room full of musics stuff= bruise.

I got right back up after that. I thought I saw Natsume flinched but nah! He wouldn't be worrying about me.

To him, I'm just some upcoming artist that he planed to make money on.

I put the headphone back on my ear and taped them nicely.

"Okay, let's start from the top." Ruka's voice orders

(Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson)

the music was nice at the beginning. I waited for my cue that was about to come in seconds.

I let the music take over me and sang undisturbed. Blame the chains for my suck singing that was an hour ago.

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray  
I could breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes ?til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean

Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away  
And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging 'round revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

I let out a sigh. Well, that went well, I think.

"Okay, Mikan, that's all for today. Tomorrow we'll start on the song '7 Things', kay?" Ruka was full speed ahead lately.

Cant say I blame him. I mean, the concert is in 3 weeks and I still have 3 song including '7 Things' to work on. Sigh. This is going to be a long month –before I know it, I was already in the car with Ruka and Natsume in front, going back to my apartment.

Okay, back to nagging, not to mention I am going to school again near this studio. A school for rich kids. A school where I was hated more than my old school. And because of what you ask. Since you're dying to know, I'll tell you.

IT BECAUSE OF THAT PERVERTED JERK and Ruka. Wait, scratched Ruka. I cant blame him. He's too nice to be blame.

Every day I go to school, I would get at least 50 glares from his crazy fan girls. Especially the drama-maniac, Luna Koizumi who deluded in thinking Natsume likes him.

Please, I may not know Natsume much, but even I know that only an idiot would pick my sister to be their boyfriends or worse, girlfriends. Eww…

It turns out that Luna is some kind of singer/actress. I never cared about her much so it wasn't a surprise I didn't know.

Natsume said that she worked with the enemy of the his corp which is the RM corp.

Both company rivaled for a very long time. don't ask me why. Ruka said it was because of some stupid things that happen in school.

Before I forget, RM stand for –drum rolls— that's right, you guess it alright. It's the bastard –that's what Natsume always calls him—Reo Mori.

Its said that Natsume's corp was never beaten by the RM corp. Ruka said it was because Reo only focuses on performers while Natsume's range is far more wider. He produced a lot of people that are largely known by commoners.

Some of them are

a) Koko Ryoumi, 19, his best friend and the world leading make up artist.

b)Yuu Tobita, 20, also his best friend and the one of the world top designers

c)Nonoka Osagawara, 16, adopted little sister and the owner one of the most high saled cosmetic corp.

There's a lot more but these are the ones that I really remember because all of them liked to gather about once a week with us. All of us got along really well.

"hey, Polka, we're here." Natsume knocked me out form my trance-ish time.

I opened the door and started walking towards my aprtment which is in the middle of Ruka, Anna, Hotaru, and Natsume. We also take turn in cooking.

Here's the order of our apartment and the number of our apartment plus the cooking arrangement.

Ruka(200, Monday)—Hotaru(201, Wednesday)—Me(202 Tuesday and Saturday)—Anna(203, Friday)—Natsume(204, Thursday and Sunday)

I know it's a bit confusing. I was too the first time I was told about it.

Since today is Tuesday, its my turn to do the cooking. Right now is about 7.15 pm and dinner is 8.30 pm. That means, we've been recording for almost 5 hours and I have about and hour plus, to do some extreme cooking.

Natsume and Ruka had already gone inside their apartment. I checked the others if they were back as well by their color oh a little small light on their door.

Green means ur there and red means ur not. All of the gangs door are green. I breathed a sigh of relief and went back to my apartment.

As usual, my apartment wasn't small. It was the same as the rest. 3 room, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room. (it's the same apartment as Usagi in Junjuo Romantica). Hotaru bought me a piano for my welcoming present which I put in one of the rooms. The other two is bedroom and studying room.

I climbed the stairs and went straight to my room. I put my bag that was full of books from school and slumped on my king sized bed.

All of the furniture and everything in the house except my clothes are bought by Natume, Ruka, Narumi and Anna. Hotaru didn't join it because I didn't want her to. She already done enough by buying me a piano. The rest of them were unstoppable.

"Gotta get up and cook dinner" I told my self. Lazily, I went to the bathroom that was downstair and did all the hygiene routine.

When I was done, I took a shirt and a pair of black track pants that was in the cabinet in my bathroom.

I looked at the watch on top of the cabinet that was full of junk food. I have another 45 minutes to cook dinner. More than enough time.

I put on an apron and clipped my waised long hair.

"hmm, I think I'll make some chicken curry tonight."

So, I began preparing the curry. As I was cooking, I was listening to the i-pod that Koko gave me last week. It was filled with about my favourites.

I hummed with the music.i was o drown in the music that I didn't notice the crowd that were behind me who is obviously holding back their laugh until Anna tapped my shoulder and said "Hey, there, black. We come for dinner."

My eyes were almost out of their sockets and the curry would have been splattered if it werent for Hotaru's quick catch of the pot of hot, boiled curry.

"Thanks Hotaru." I mumbeled as my cheeks were still hot.

"Be careful you idiot." That was the only thing she said.

I got back up slowly and turned to face them. There were worries on their face except of course Natsume whose worry can only be seen through the eyes.

Now who's laughing?

"Alright guys. Thanks for heads up. Now, would you guys mind preparing the table while I prepared the rice and all?"

They all nodded except Hotaru and Natsume.

"Good. Well, get to it then."

And all of them went to their usual work. Narumi with the rice, Anna with the glass and the things that you put under the plate so that you wont here the sound it maked when u use it, Natsume with the plates and Hotaru with the jar of iced lemon tea.

I poured the curry into a bowl and placed it on the table. We said our prayers and dig in.

"Hey, Black, this is good! Where did ya learn how to cook it?" Anna asked right after she swallowed the first bite.

"Before I left, on of the chefs from my house gave a book full of a lot of recipes for a lot of things." I explained.

The chef must have known that I would be leaving the house or else, why did he gave me the book that on the front, there was a hand written

_Good Luck, Mikan Sakura-sama. _

_Please to have worked for you all this years._

Jared is a nice guy. Really nice. He may be only 20 but he is very matured. A lot more than Natsume.

"Its good Polka but I think it need more salts" he always commented whatever I cook.

I ignored the nickname. "Natsume, stop commenting my cooking and just eat it. Eveyrone thinks that its alright so why not you? Do you want to die from heart attack on such an early age?" I countered.

He was taken aback and was shut up for the entire meal.

* * *

so, hows that??? REVIEWS!!!

if i'm not mistaken, i did Natsume's company is HR right? right?? i forgotton because i sometime forget these kinds of things...i know some writers haste this part about me but what can i do? that's just me. i'll try to work on that problem of mind.


	9. Important News!

Dear readers, it is sad to inform you that after a lot of thinking and taking things into consideration, I will put the story on HIATUS because of lack of reviews. If I receive at least 10 reviews, then, I will put the story on again. If not, no new chapters. I know there will some readers that hates people who puts their story on HIATUS but I need you to respect my decision. This is what I chose to do. Please forgive me. (bows head and body a bit).

Truly, sorry…


	10. Let The War Begins

I'M SORRY!!! i mistaken my deadline for sunday! please forgive me!!!!! please!!!! this weel, it will only be one chp. i know you guys excpected more considering i was late for my deadline but i wanted to take things slow.....which i know you guys hate....T_T please forgive me and continue to support me!

* * *

My dream was okay. I was chased by a giant hamburger. That's good, right?

"Mikan, wake up! Stop muttering hamburger and wake up!" Anna's voice was so loud I fell from my bed.

I rubbed my head and got back up. My eyes passed through my alarm clock.

"AHHH! I'm late!!!" I screamed and rushed to the bathroom.

(Normal POV)

"Works everytime." Anna muttered with an evil grin on her face as she changed the clock's time to its original's one.

Mikan wasn't late. She was actually one hour and thirty minutes early. Anna likes to do this kind of things. Even though Mikan always gets trick and knows it too, she always forgets because…she just…does.

Mikan's bathroom's door buldged open and she was wearing a towel robe.

"Anna!!!YOUR GONNA GET IT!" and they are running around Mikan's apartment.

Anna was laughing the whole time which made Mikan more angry. She finally gave up when Anna gave her usual excuse that always win above all.

"If I don't do that every morning, your gonna get late to school which will result in angered Taru, pissed Jin-Jin and anoyyed Hyuuga and I so suck it up."

Mikan couldn't fight with that one. She nearly got beaten half to death by Hotaru on the first day of school just because they arrived a few seconds after the bell rang.

"Whatever. Anyway, where's my uniform?"

"On top of your bed. Now, go or else, prepare to say bye bye to breakfast and the world."

Mikan gulped and ran to her room. "NOO!!!"

Anna laughed histerically but quietly so that Mikan doesn't hear. In five minutes sharo, Mikan got out from her room all prepared and ready for school except fpr one thing.

"Mikan, why are u still wearing you bunny slippers?"

she got the message. "Oh. Be right back" and once again, our young brunette ran back to her room to get her school shoes.

"I'm back! Let's go. Delicious rice balls are waiting for us to eat them." She took Anna's hand and dragged her to Hotaru's apartment.

Mikan knocked on the door with a big, goofy smile on her face. She didn't wait for answer. She opened the door and ran to the kitchen.

"Rice balls here I come!! Oh, morning guys!" she greeted them but no one gave the any answers back. The air was tense. Really tense. Something must have happened.

She turned to Ruka because she knows Hotaru and Natsume wont give her the answer she needed. A straight, forward answer.

Not even Ruka could give her the answer she needed. "See for yourself."

He turned on the news and Luna and Reo's face was on it.

"We are here to announce to the world that our young, new protégé will be doing her next live concert in three weeks time. The same day as Mikan Sakura's."

(Mikan's POV)

That last sentense pissed me off.

Ruka turned the news back off. "Darn that Reo. He knows that this will be a good oppurtunity for him to embarrase Mikan who is a new comer in the singing world and Luna is not." He slamed his fist to the table.

I need to come up with a plan. Fast.

_Mikan, I've got just the idea to avoid classhing with that bitch._

Fire away then.

_Okay. Repeat what I say to them. Its too much work to switch._

No its not.

_Whatever…anyway, here it is. repeat every word I say, got that?_

Yeah. Got it.

(Normal POV)

"you guys, Yuuki has a great idea to beat that bitch and the bastard. She thinks, we should do a live concert in 3 days time."

Their eyes were wide open just as Yuki expected. "Polka, have you and that ice princess lost your little mind? There's no time to prepare you for the songs. And, we're planning to sell your albums with your concert."

"Don't worry. Yuuki got that covered that too. She said that, if you do the concert in three days time, the audience love it, then they'll want more. In the 2 weeks waiting for the album to come out, they'll go crazy and maybe somethings are gonna happen. If the concert was a blast, then they won't care about that Luna's concert and will start to go buy our album.

If I do the same concert the same day Luna does, then the fans will be torn on which one their gonna go first. My mother used to say that when you're singing, do it for yourself and think of others as you do it.

That's why. If we want to treasure our fans, we will have to make them be able to choose and not torn between choices. And besides, we'll just do an outdoor concert at the Tori Park. That way, it'll be a lot easier since outdoor concert is faster arranged than indoor concert."

Mikan sighed a relief right after she explained nearly half the page.

Slowly, they began realising that this might just work. "Your right. The fans spells money for us. for once, Yuuki makes sense."

(Mikan's POV)

_Hey! I make sense all the time when I say something! Its _you_ who never makes sense!_

Hey! This is _my_ body you know!

_Whatever. Admit it, you rarely make sense unless I help you to make sense._

…

_told you so._

Shut up and go to sleep or do you want me to chug down a bottle methadone?

_You wouldn't…_

I would if it means for you to shut up

_You wouldn't because you could never leave Taru and Anna behind._

I would if it means I'll lessen their burden

_You wouldn't because mom wouldn't want that_

I would if it meant I'll see mom again

_You wouldn't because you know we all love you_

…

_Mikan, stop thinking to commit suicide. Lately, that's all you've been thinking about. If your that desprate, then just wait for that illness of yours to kill you._

…

_Mikan, nobody wants you dead and don't you dare argue with me. we love you and we all you to be by our side._

Fine. now, enough with this mushy thoughts. I'm gonna puke if this continue.

_Haha. Fine. well, later…_

And she's…out!

(Natsume's POV)

Polka's eyes went blank a bit for a few minutes. I know what she's doing but it still creeps me out. Shivers…

_Wouldn't think there will be a day where The Natsume Hyuuga, one of the owner of HR company, most eligible bachelor of 2009, would be shivering for something so…stupid. (Smirk)_

Ugh. its you again

_Hey! Shouldn't you at least be happy that I'm here? _

And why should i

_Because I'm gonna be helping you get through this_

Get through what? Your not making sense, concious.

_Huh. Since you're a stupid person when it comes to things like this, like Mikan, I guess I'll have to tell you. You, Are, In, Love._

No I'm not

_Denial. First sign of love_

Look here kid, I do not love Polka alright? She still wear polka dot panties underwear for god sake!

_But why did you give her that sooo charming and lovable birthday present? (smirk got bigger)_

…_._

_I thought so. Oh well, you should focus back to reality because your little love is calling you._

She's not my-

"EARTH TO NATSUME HYUUGA!" polka screamed at my ear.

"AHHH!" it was instant reaction. Not because I was shocked or anything.

"got you. I've been calling you nonstop for the last" she looks at her watch "fiove minutes"

"Polka. If you do that again, I'm going to skin you alive." I threathenen her.

"Hey kid, if you talk like that to Black again, I'm going to give you a first class treatment. My first class treatment, you got that?" that bodyguard of hers said.

I didn't say anything back I was too lazy to continue this stupid fight. "Ruka, contact Narumi to contact the school saying we'll be taking a sudden leave for three days to prepare for an event. Don't forget to tell him about the plan and tell him to set up everything."

Ruka smiled. "Already did. Now, what should we do now?"

"Obviously back to singing class with the devil himself" polka muttered.

I smirked. "Polka, learn to accept destiny and move on. And now's the time to move on. Lets go." I got up from the chair but the others wouldn't.

"What?"

"Natsume, in case you've forgotten, none of us have eaten breakfast yet except you. Give us about thirty minutes, dude." Ruka said. Polka just viciously nod her head.

with a grumble, I sat back down. "You have twenty." Was all I said. it was enough to make Polka screaming with joy. Somehow, that made my day a little happier.

I realised what I just thought and covered it up.

Don't say a word

_Wasn't planning to._

Yeah. Like I'll believe that

_Believe what you want. Think what you like. I don't care._

(normal POV)

everyone was eating but there was only one thing in their mind.

Luna Koizumi is going to regret ever messing with the HR group. Just you wait Luna was what everyone was thinking almost in every bite.

She asked ofr it and she's going to get it. Now people, let the war between HR and RM begins.

* * *

so, hows that guys? REVIEWS!!! PLEASE!! IF YOU LOVE/LIKE'INTERSTED/HATE/ANYTHING, PLEASE REVIEW IT!! and i would like to say thank you to this people for making me come back alive.

yui

mikanatsume 3

Xxdarkness-angelxX

Alwaysbtheir

Vampire princess Mika

Emmoria

Vylet

these are the people that gave me hope again. i will forever be in your debt...

again, REVIEWSSSSSSSSSS!!! TTFN ladies and gentleman. just so you know, i'm putting my 2nd story on hiatus.


	11. You Just Got Serve!

hey guys. this time, i met my deadline. cool huh???? Read it, please!!!!

* * *

One, two, three. One, two, three. Those numbers keep chanting inside my head. If you all must now, I am currently being tortured by the one and only, Hotaru Imai. Haha. No surprise there.

The giant mirror infront of me keep showing my mistake. No normal human would see the mistake I do but Hotaru just had to. Drat.

She was pointing the famous Baka Gun at me. I sweat dropped at her glare.

"God, chill Hotaru, I only made a tiny mistake on the 'save your life part'.

She suddenly shot me with the gun. Because of Yuuki, my reaction was enough for me to dodge only by a few mililiter. "I don't take mistake. Remember, you were the one who suggested this plan so your gonna have to take rensponbility of what you say"

"If you've forgotten, it was Yuuki was the one who suggested it. I didn't have anything to do with it" okay, so maybe wasn't the right thing to say.

another shots of that evil gun came at me. I dodged one of them but got hit with the other 2. I take that back. It WASN'T the right thing to say to the one and only, Hotaru Imai.

A knock came from the door of the dance studio. "Who is it?" please let it be Anna. Please god, I beg of you!

The door opened and revealed Ruka. Oh well, it could have been that jerk Natsume. "Mikan, its 10 pm now. We have the concert tomorrow. You have to get a good nights sleep so get going on it."

I watched Hotaru from the corner of my eye. She seem okay with it. "Hotaru-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because she went to the store room and took out 2 futons.

She throwed one at me and I did a moonsault to catch it. "Stop showing off. We'll be sleeping here tonight because I'm too lazy to go back to the apartment. Besides, all of your personal stuff is already here and there's about 3 shower room and make up room downstair, plus the concert is nearer."

I just nodded but gave Ruka a look first. He understood and gave a nod. "YAY!" no matter how evil Hotaru maybe, a chance to sleep beside her wont be slipping from my hands any time sooner.

I placed my futon beside where Hotaru was about to put hers. When I made up my futon, she took hers and placed it about 5 meter away from me. it was heard getting the smile to stay on my face.

Even so, for the sake of friendship, I still chased her around the studio until I was finally exhausted and slept on the middle of the room which had the air conditioner flowed above me.

(Normal POV)

Little Hotaru waited for Mikan's soft breathing to be heard and Ruka leaving before she took her futon and placed it beside Mikans. She cracked a smile a bit. The only reason that she pretended not wanting to sleep beside Mikan was just because she had to maintain her evil self infront of people.

The only person who she ever open her heart for was of course, Mikan, her parents, Anna and she's beginning to do that to young Ruka as well. Little did she know, in her heart, a seed has already been planted. What could it be? What would it turn up to be?

Before falling asleep, she loaded the Baka Gun and kissed Mikans forehead. It felt a bit warm but Hotaru shrugged it. 'Must be from the training' she thought.

-Next Morning-

Mikan just woke up and was surprised to see her best friend was still soundless sleeping beside her. Mikan just gave her a soft gaze. "Morning Hotaru." She whispered beside Hotaru's ears.

Wrong move.

Hotaru's eyes flash open and the first 5 shots of the Baka Gun came straight at her. Hotaru look pissed.

This time, Mikan didn't dodge any shots. She was hit pretty bad until she slumped almost dead on the floor.

She slowly stood up and Hotaru was already putting her and Mikan's futon in the store room.

Mikan tried to hug good morning at her EBFFL but got shot. She manage to dodge all of them this time because she knew it would be coming her way.

The knock on the door made Mikan forget her previous attempt to hug Hotaru.

Natsume showed up.

"Great…the king of hell in person." Mikan muttered grudgingly.

"I heard that Polka." And Natsume shot a glare at her.

Then, Mikan's eyes and hair colour change. Its Yuuki's turn to show up now. She hasn't come out for almost a week now. She needed to get some excersice.

She flings her hair backward and out her right hand on her hips and the one, she let it down.

"She know you did. That's why she said it. So, what did we do to earn this dreadful honour of meeting in such fine morning. Though I cant say its fine anymore because, your mere present seems to darken it a bit." She snickred softly.

"listen here, you brat, I am much older than you are so you better show me some respect." He said back. Hotaru was currently taking pictures that would sell pretty well. Veryyy well.

"oh I'm sorry. Forgive me, my lord. I forgot the fact you are the king of pervert and jerks. Forgive me." she mockingly bowed at him.

Natsume's gaze was on Hotaru. "Oi, give me that Baka Gun of yours."

Hotaru's eyes had money signs in them. "Its gonna cost you but it wont work against her."

"I'll be the judge of that." He gave 10 000 yen at her. Hotaru quickly took the money and gave him the Upgraded Baka Gun.

Natsume aimed the gun at poor, defenseless Yuuki. He shot several shots at her but none of them got even close to her.

Hotaru was still capturing very valueble pictures but commented on something. "Hyuuga, I'll let you know why you cant hit her if you give me 5000 yen."

He throwed 5000 at her and Hotaru greedily took it. She counted the money like the money freak she is before giving information. Natsume was still trying to get Yuuki.

"Hyuuga, you'll never get her when she is prepared or the first 3 hours after she woke up. Its pointless."

The only thing Natsume was cursing in his head was 'Why did I give her the 5000 yen for again?'

"You gave it because you were desprate, Hyuuga. Now, give me back that gun. I need to save the bullets for other days and time."

Natsume gave up shooting and Yuuki stop jumping freely and effortlessly. He gave the gun to Hotaru and said something before leaving the room.

"Get dressed in 2 hours. Make up and all. Meet me at the lobby when your done." And closed the door behind him.

Hotaru grabbed Yuuki's collar and was about to dragged her to the one place she hated after she took her bath; the make up room.

Yuuki couldn't scream because her mouth was duck taped. She screamed mentally for help . they met Anna on the way to the clothing room after taking a bath, seperately. Anna didn't even look sad for her. In fact, she looked kinda excited and had no trace of guilt.

-3 Hours Later-

they were preparing for the concert that was about to go on in less than 5 minutes. There were over 150 people at the park and 60 % of it was boys. Somehow for unknown reason, Natsume seemed reluctant to let Mikan sing in stage.

The sound of the crowd cheering was faint. Mikan was chilling her self by talking stupid stuff with Yuuki until one of the back stage helpers called her.

"Miss Mikan, its time."

Mikan took a last look at all of her team and a deep breath went into her lungs.

She went infront of the stage and greeted the crowd. "What's up, Tokyo! My name is Mikan Sakura. You may have known about me from the media, the posters and all of that that I was a new comer in this singing world and the sister of Luna Koizumi but now this, I will become better than her and will be at the top of the world before you know it."

And now, I present you with my first song, Still Time. Enjoy."

…and the song ended.

"Next is the song, Lala land"

…and the song ended.

She was on full mode today. She made stupid faces, crazy dance moves and a wicked voice to top it off.

After the first two song, she contunued with

a)7 Things- by HR

b)The Climb-by Yuuki

c)See you again-By Anna

when she finished with c), it was time for the last song that she wrote her self. The crowd was going crazy now. A certain couple watch from distance and they had a very angry face.

"And now,this is the last song I'm gonna sing for today." The crowd was 'awww' now. "Rest assured, my album will be coming out the day I intended to do my concert. But due to technical problems, I had to do it today. But now that I do it with all of you in my heart because you all with always have a special place in my heart. And now, I present you Natsume Hyuuga which will be singing with me for the song, Crazy Love"

they had planned this well because on their poster, they wrote that Natsume would be singing duet with Mikan.

Natsume came out and the music started.

_Mikan_

_**Natsume**_

_**Together**_

_I save your life _

_You said goodbye_

_Is that how you should repay me?_

_When I turned back_

_You burned my hair_

_I know its you and I got really mad_

_So why are you on the floor on your knees_

_**Begging for your forgiveness**_

_When you know that I wont accept it_

_**Because I knew you already did**_

_**We were the weirdest ecouple**_

_**We were on each other throat everyday in every way**_

_**In the crowd of glaring eyes…**_

_**But behind the curtain**_

_**Our mask was off **_

_**And the music of our ballad continues**_

_**My heart got entangled in jelousy**_

_**My hand got chained by guilt**_

_**My mind had only one thing to be think **_

'_**Please forgive me, my love'**_

_**I ran after you **_

_**But you slipped from my hands**_

_**I looked around for you**_

_**Wishing in my heart that you were still mine**_

_**And know I'm on the floor**_

_Begging for my forgiveness_

_**You closed your eyes and thoughts about it**_

_And you knew i would be back here by your side_

_**By becoming my light**_

_**We were the weirdest ecouple**_

_**We were on each other throat everyday in every way**_

_**In the crowd of glaring eyes…**_

_**But behind the curtain**_

_**Our mask was off **_

_**And the music of our ballad continues**_

_Don't leave me_

_**Don't let go of me**_

_Restrained me_

_**Chained me**_

_Because you are my hope_

_**My future**_

_My past_

_**My melody**_

_My beat _

_**My light**_

_My heart_

_**My one and only love…**_

The crowd was too stunned to say anything. Mikan was panting from the dancing with Natsume and so was him. When one of the crowd started clapping, the whole park was filled with screaming and clapping. The sound of it was music to the whole team.

"And now, we have to excuse ourselves to finish that album we promised you. Wait for it. We love you all." Natsume and Mikan said together. They had a hard time practising this part because Natsume keep being the lazy person he is and Mikan keep forgetting but now, they did perfectly well.

The crowd was 'awww' again but Mikan assured them the album would be even better with the songs from the concert and some new songs.

When Mikan got off stage, the crowd was shouting 'We love you!', 'We'll root for you!' and so on.

Mikan quickly got into a limo with Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Anna and Narumi inside it as well and drove back to the apartment. Mikan slept throught out the whole drive.

'She must be really tired since this is her first time' was what everyone thought but there was continuation for that particular sentense, 'but we wont give you any break starting tomorrow'

a couple remain at the park.

"Darn it, Reo. You were supposed to stop them from getting this popular."

"Its okay, Luna, we'll see who wins in two weeks time."

"You better make sure we do or you know the punishment."

"Yes, Mistress"

and they both left the scene.

And now, what's going to happen to the HR team?

* * *

so, what you think???? the song Crazy Love is a song a wrote myself. its a song based on one of the GA fanfic but i cant remember which one. R&R!!!! please!!!!!


	12. News AGAIN!

well, i'm uploading a story right now. i will put this story for JUST AWHILE! i want to see how many review i can get with my new story. until then, this story is kinda on hiatus but its not. i'm just focusing on my 3rd story. i will forever put An Arc Roller Coaster on HIATUS. if anyone want me to start ot again, they are going to have to give me 3 good reason why i should do it. overall, R&R my next story!


	13. Another News

A note. I am planning to put up a story with an each story 2 chapters by 29/8. my internet is down now so I cant but I will on the 29. here's the summary.

When Mikan Sakura and her doll together with Hotaru Imai and her doll go to GA were doll master gather, they learn that you better expect the unexpected. and fast too.


	14. Major Meltdown!

i'm sorry for the late update! for on the 29th, i was finally admitted to the hospital due to my animea. the 2nd week i couldnt was because of some personal problems! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! here my next chapter. enjoy!

* * *

Normal POV)

Mikan is currently sleeping soundly in class.

A chalk was thrown.

She was hit.

"Ouch. That hurt. What's the…matter…?" she looked around and realized that this is definetely not inside her house because her house had no white board and not many people. she was in her class. Worse. In math. More worse, its Jeanne class.

Everyone was looking at her. Mikan was alone in her class. Technically. Hotaru, Ruka, Anna were in different class. Natsume cant really be count sonce he's an arrogant ass.

"Miss Sakura, if you do not answer correctly on this question, I will give you detention for a month, do you understand?" Miss Jeanne was the exact clone if Jin-Jin. She doesn't know which was worse. they're a match make in hell.

"Yes, Miss." She sounded gloomy but she was actually screaming joy in her head. She was a genius who didn't really need a lot of studying to do, so there was a 99.99 percent she would get the answer right. the 00.01 percent was left in case she suddenly became stupid. she is but not in the I.Q sense.

She walked to the front and wrote down the answer. She sat back down to her seat and on the way, she saw Natsume looked arrogant. Not that he's not but this time, it was kinda creepy.

Miss Jeanne couldn't accept defeat so she said nothing. She just continues class. Mikan thought that the reason Natsume looked so arrogant was probably that he hated the old woman and was happy she was undermined. Well, she thought right. Natsume could have burst out laughing if it weren't because he would have been admitted to a mental hospital if he does that.

The class ended and time pass. It was finally recess. Mikan and the gang were sitting under a sakura tree. They weren't eating anything because they were absolutely happy. The album they had been working on had finally finished and its going to be released tomorrow where everything will be determine and be seen.

Luna's disgusted plus defeated face.

Their song listed as the top 3 in the category of most sold in 12 hours after being released.

And best of all…

Reo Mori's face, red and blue, and his out burst in front of the media.

That would be sight to see and remembered forever and still be for eternity. Natsume had been dreaming about this for weeks though his dreams were more to strangeling Reo until he has to be put into a respirator--Natsume always wished it would go further...

"Hey, Anna, if I become famous, would paparazzi come chasing me?" Mikan asked out of the blue.

"Who would want to chase an ugly girl like you?" Natsume answer before Anna could.

Mikan stuck her tongue out to him. Her hair and eyes changed color. Yuuki raised one of her eyebrow at him. "Why would anyone want to chase an arrogant ass like you?"

That shut him up.

Hotaru was oblivious to their fight because she was having too much fun capturing Ruka's sleeping face. Ruka is a heavy sleeper who can only be waken up when someone stuff something sweet inside his mouth. Ironic since Ruka hates sweet or so he says… Ruka left his birdie alone cause apparently, birdie has finally found wifey.

The bell rang and its time to part. For now.(Yuuki changed back to Mikan already)

As always, Natsume and Mikan walked to class together. Every girl were like 'What the hell is that is thinking? she's just a newbie and she already had Natsume-sama following her around'. This was true. Where she goes, he goes.

And of course, the boys were like 'What the hell? Why is that bastard being with Hime? I mean, she deserved better guys. Like me." was what they think of constantly. In the short month Mikan has been studying at the GA, the boys in the school had given her the title Hime meaning princess.

Mikan tried to ignore all the glare that the girls gave. It was so obvious that they wanted her to die simply by the death aura they emitted.

Let's skip to the end of school because it's the same thing everyday. Her locker full of death threats, challenges, and all. Mikan was delighted to receive all this at first but it was getting pretty old.

I mean, pushing her off the stair. Who does that in this time line anymore? Its too…cliché.

So right now, everyone including Narumi and a man are sitting in the meeting room for a sudden meeting requested by the man. That man is Mikan and Natsume's publicist. His name is Joan Kairi.

"Now, as we all know, tomorrow is the day where all our efforts will be seen but that's not what I called you here to talk about." Kairi said. He sounded serious. Even Hotaru stopped taking his picture for a while. Kairi's a Japan renowned publicist. Many young artists would kill for him.

Mikan and Natsume were getting suspicious because his eyes were on them. "I just got a fax from one of my friends who are a director. He's working on a drama series and his directing. He's searching for 2 boys and 2 girls to be the main characters."

"What's it about?" Mikan asked. She was curious and Yuki were listening.

"Simple. A triangle love between 2 boys and 2 rich sisters. The older sister girl—18— was engage with a young, rich boy—19— but suddenly she meets another guy and fell in love with him. The problem is, the younger sister—16— is also falling in love with the same guy." He explained.

"What happen to the boy? The rich one. Didn't he love any of the sisters" Anna asked suddenly.

"Oh, forgot to tell you, yes, he does love one of the sisters and it happens to be the younger sister. In the end, the rich boy fell in love with the older sister and vice versa. The other boy fell in love with the younger sister. A happy ending." He faced grimaced on the last sentence.

"So, who's the cast for the main roles?" Natsume asked.

Kairi's face brightened at the question. Natsume and Mikan has a bad feeling about this.

"I thought you never ask. Well, we did some thinking and has come to a decision." He went to the small white board on his left and scribbled something.

Yuki Asakura—older sister—Luna Sakura

Yuka Asakura—younger sister—Mikan Sakura

Kira Alen—rich man—Natsume Hyuuga

Shiki Nakihiko—ordinary man—Reo Mori

"WHAT!" everyone screamed. Even Hotaru and Natsume. For some reason, Anna had a hammer in her hand. A big one.

IS THE WORLD GOING TO AN END?!

* * *

sooo??? whatcha think??


	15. PresentingTHE SAKURA BROTHERS!

IM SORRY ITS BEEN SOOOOOOO LONG SINCE I LAST UPDATED!!! But _dont _worry, I'll try to update a _lot _faster next time but next year will be hard because I will be taking the PMR exam for Malaysian so its gonna be tricky but I think i can manage. Anyhoo, since its school holiday here right now, I will be correcting all the grammar mistake that i did on my previous chapters so tune it for it!

And now, I present you the newest chapter...

* * *

Mikan was chilling out in her apartment with the rest of the gang when the thought of that movie she's gonna do with Natsume, Luna and Reo brings up the memory of that stupid meeting...

_(flashback)_

"_WHAT! ARE YOU MAD!" Natsume and Mikan shouted at Joan Kairi who suggested they do a movie which will ends up with Natsume with that disgusting bitch _Luna_ and Mikan with the sick bastard _Reo_._

_Not in a million years..._

_Joan was warned of their reaction by Narumi and he immediately plug his ears with some cotton. When he was sure there was no more screaming, he slowly opens them back and gave a stern look at all of them._

_Not even Anna could say anything with that face of his._

"_I should have told you this from the beginning but the one who came up with the cast is a bit, how do you say it, has a twisted sense of humor. I understand your feelings but you could always walk away from this project. However, keep in mind that it is _you_ that we want." _

_Most of them were too shock to say anything. That is, until Hotaru's eyes suddenly shimmered with a hint of glint in it. Nobody miss that because when Hotaru Imai's eyes glint, you just cant help but pray for your safety and hope that whatever she's planning, you better hope it doesn't end with tears._

Your_ tears._

_Hotaru jerk up from her seat and let out her hand out at Joan. She had a smirk which everyone immediately distrust._

_Joan suddenly smirk as if he could read what Hotaru was thinking which make it more hard to trust whatever they're about to agree on._

"_Joan, if the drama becomes ends up receiving 10 000 views on the first month, then you will be given 20 percent of that month's salary only plus of course, your salary. So?"_

_Joan pause to think about it first but then said "30'_

"_20"_

"_30"_

"_25"_

"_30"_

"_27"_

"_Deal" and it was done with the shake of their hands._

_Mikan's jaw just drop to the floor. Her —self proclaimed— best friend was betraying her! Natsume look as if he was about to strangle the woman but Ruka manage to secure him in his seat._

_Joan turn his attention back at them at said with a hint of amusement in his voice "We will began shooting next month."_

_(Flashback end)_

So with that's done, Mikan had no choice to just go along and hope that she doesn't kill Luna or Reo while shooting because that would suck, no kidding and Hotaru will complain that Mikan unbalanced her bank account.

Mikan was about to doze off—she was up late trying to memorize the lines and the script—when suddenly, her phone vibrated.

Everyone paid no attention to it and just continued relaxing, watching tv, playing cards **(Koko and the others were there too)** as Mikan flipped her phone open and open the message.

She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the sender of the message. She quickly jumps off the sofa,point to the door of her apartment and screamed to Koko who was the nearest to the door, hoping she would make it in time and said "Koko! Lock that door! Hurry!"

Koko who was about to reveal his cards to Ruka and Narumi was a bit startled at first which cause what Mikan dreaded the _most_ to happen.

The doorbell rang.

Everyone was quiet from whatever that happen just now.

When Hotaru saw the look on Mikan's face, she knew who was the visitor in an instant. Mikan gave a shaky nod to her best friend and she open the door slowly, revealing a bit of the 2 people in front of it in the process.

She only open a small part of the door because she didn't want them to come in and start doing their crazy —to her—antics.

She look outside from the small corner of the door and said "I-I know I'm gonna regret asking this but what are you doing here?"

One of the person behind the door smiled though only half of it could be seen because of the door's blockage but everyone in the room could feel the eerie aura to it.

"Just visiting"

Mikan gulped. "Um...can u visit any other day? _When I'm prepared?_"

"Mikan-chan, why don't you just be a dear and open the door so that we could continue this inside? You know I don't like being outside too much." the guy still had the smile on his face and with those words he just said, it didn't only had an eerie sense to it but also a creepy sense to it.

Mikan tried her best to not lose to the stranger. "N-no way. If you come in, you'll just go cockoo again" her voice was trembling now.

Natsume swiftly got up from another sofa across the room and look towards the door. He was curious as to who could make Mikan stutter like that.

The answer was revealed when the stranger politely said, as politely it can be "Mikan-chan, please step away from the door. Everyone too for that matter. If you don't, then don't blame us if your hurt."

Just when everyone had move to the edge of the room which were safely away from the door's direction except Mikan, Hotaru shock everyone when she said to her with a calm face "Mikan, its no use. Move aside so that he doesn't break down the door. It would be a waste of money to call people to fix it."

Mikan thought for a while and pondered a bit but after a thorough thinking that she was going to die anyway, she might as well do it willingly.

So, she slowly back away from the door and unlocking the chains tied to it.

The door creaked and mist came bursting in from the outside, slowly giving the short affects of suspension —it was one of the stranger's idea—, and the strangers face was revealed.

It was none other than Tsubasa and Youichi Sakura!! Better known as.....

THE SAKURA BROTHERS!

What Mikan dreaded the most finally happen at last when all of the mist disappeared. Tsubasa came running to her and starts hugging her like crazy! Youichi was already on his way to the kitchen to find something that he know would be there.

A box of Fluff Puff!

Mikan was no stranger to this kind of hugging but it doesn't mean she got used to the hugging-almost-chocking part of the hug.

Her face turned blue and white slowly and she conked out. Her spirit was about to leave her body from her mouth but Narumi got there in time and slowly push the spirit back inside of her.

Blink...

Blink, Blink....

…

Mikan eyes stop blinking and she quickly got up from Narumi's hand and was planing to run away to her room but when her waist was caught, that was a lost cause.

"Mikan! I've miss you so much!!" now Youichi was hugging his little sister too hard and Mikan's face was becoming paler and paler by the seconds.

"You-Youichi..cant...breath..." and Youichi quickly let her go.

Mikan eyes was about to pop out and Youichi impishly smile while he and Tsubasa gave Mikan some space to get her breath back.

Everyone was staring at those two. Youichi didn't care and just continue munching on those hard earn Fluff Puff that his beloved little sister got.

Mikan was able to get back her strength in a jiffy but her calmness wasn't. "Can you two _please_ start calling 24 _hours_ before you come by to see me?"

Tsubasa didn't even look a tad bit guilty! "No."

Youichi had to continue his answer because Tsubasa just snatch the box of Fluff Puff from Youichi and was starting to finish them.

"It'll give you a chance to buy a ticket out of the country. Oh come on, Mikan" he added when he saw that his precious little sister isn't budging "its not as if we come here during a bad time" he _innocently_ said.

Puh-lease. The news of the drama they were about to shoot was probably everywhere and anywhere by now! Its a known fact that the cast's fans are going nuts over the news! That _really_ didn't help with Natsume's trouble with his fans.

Mikan was a sucker for sweet talk and her brother's use that to their advantages every time they could so the only thing she could do was smile and just hug her brothers back. "Thanks guys."

They hug her back and it became some sort of group hug or something. A certain crimson eyes person wasn't happy seeing that.

A certain raven hair girl enjoys taking picture of a certain crimson eyed guy when he does the scowling/displease face.

A certain blond guy was feeling _something_ when a certain raven hair girl _only_ paid attention to a certain crimson eyes guy and _not_ him.**(wow. That is a lot of certain, right?)**

-30 Minutes Later-

Mikan and the others gather around the dining table to have a cup of tea with their sudden visitor.

Mikan took a sip and asked "So, how's life going with you guys?"

"Nothing much. Tsubasa is still designing this one software and I'm still stuck in school. Hey, Mikan, why do you go to school anyway? Didn't you graduate from Harvard —there's another Harvard in Japan—already?" Youichi ask.

"I did but then, I've always wanted to try and see how its like being a normal high school girl and this is my chance to do it. So, yeah." Mikan simply answer before stuffing a piece of strawberry inside her mouth which Tsubasa bought for her.

"I see. Well, it's your life. Do what you want. Anyway, I hear that your medicine was stolen from you for a day." Youichi's eyes wander at Natsume, telling that he knew it was him. "Were you fine without it?" his eyes is still on Natsume and since our dear heroes never back down from a glare fight, they continued staring at each other.

Everybody was having too much fun watching to stop them. "I was. Don't worry, oni-chan. My god, you people worry about the slightest thing. I remember when I fell into the pool last year, you guys freak out and even called the _ambulance_ when it was _obvious_ that I was totally fine." she laughs at that memory.

Thank goodness the doctor knew her family well and was familiar with the brothers over protectiveness whenever the brothers come with Mikan to her monthly check up or not she have become B-news head lines.

"So what? At least the ambulance got paid more for that month." Tsubasa easily brush it off but inside, only he knew how embarrassing it was for him on that day was when the doctor told him with a blank face and a small smile that Mikan was fine and that he and Youichi should take it easy once in a while.

"Whatever." Mikan yawn. "Sorry guys but I'm dead tired. I'm going to bed now. Do whatever you want but don't make a mess. Call me when your about to eat or leave." and without waiting a reply, she walk back to her room to get a nice afternoon nap with the blinds close and the air conditioner on.

Youichi and Tsubasa waited until the soft sound of her door closing to ask what had been going on. "Okay, we've heard of how she's doing from the body guards but we want to hear it from you guys. So, how did it went when she visits mom's grave?" Tsubasa ask.

Suddenly, the room's temperature dropped. "It was okay. She made some choices which I was positive you've heard off and the birthday went perfect." said Anna.

"That's good though I'm sad that I didn't get to go with her to see mom. I was at New York and Youichi was busy with exams. We went to see mom the day after you guys went." Tsubasa's cheerful attitude was completely gone now.

"What about her illness? Has she suffer from any attacks lately? Has she agree to the bone marrow thing." Youichi knows that his father will undoubtedly give Mikan his bone but will Mikan cooperate is the million dollar question here.

"She hasn't been suffering from any attacks that I know of. Her illness is okay thanks to the med and as you might have guess, she still saying no to the surgery. Her stubbornness has really develop since _that_ happen." Anna explained in the easiest and pain free way she could think off.

But nothing could ever heal that crack on her heart that was due to the memory.

"I see..." and that was all Youichi or anybody said for that matter for a few minutes.

—2 Hours and 30 Minutes Later—

Mikan had finally woke up and had just finished lunch with her family. Tsubasa and Youichi had to leave early because _that witch_ is watching their every move now to make sure they don't get close enough to become a threat to her.

Look's like either nobody told her or she's stupid enough not to know their bonds even _before_ and after Yuka's death.

Its not a secret that Tsubasa, Youichi and Mikan was probably the most closest siblings in the world. They got each others back no matter what. Even if they have a lot of differences —Mikan's graduating from Harvard, Youichi got 1st place in the mock exam and Tsubasa being the heir his father's company— they still manage to set it all aside, not get jealous over it and just be themselves and be together....

Mikan went to see her brothers to the door with all of them. The sibling exchange breath-chocking hugs. This time, Mikan didn't refuse it.

"Mikan, promise me you'll stay healthy okay? And don't drop you meds so easily again. And don't forget to eat your breakfast! Anna, please make sure she eat _properly_ every day? That means, not too much fries for you, young lady." Tsubasa was definitely a worry wart.

Anna smiled a wary grin at Mikan's shock-turn-scowl face. "Will do."

"Thanks. Mikan, promise me okay? Promise me you'll stay healthy, stay out of trouble, be a good girl and-" Tsubasa didn't even finish when Mikan had decided it was best to cut it off because the promise-list is extremely long...and dull too.

"I get it, I get it, I promise. Now go, I know _that witch_ has been watching us a lot lately. I don't want you to get into trouble so go, and goodbye for now." Mikan gave a peck on both of her brother's cheek.

They blushed a soft pink blush but then smile and bend down to give their beloved sister a return kiss on her cheeks and with that, they left the house after waving their hand and saying their goodbyes.

* * *

if there is some grammar or spelling mistake, please dont hesitate to tell me. If there is an information that is contrast to what I wrote in previous chapters, then please tell me.

I accept flames and comments.


	16. Sayonara

I'll be leaving fanfiction until further notice. I appreciate for all the help and support that all of you have given me.

Thank you.

Yours Truly

Arianna Marilyn

PS: Its weird how I'm writing like I'm writing some kind of will. Haha.


End file.
